Fallen Angels
by Chaos Revamped
Summary: Another Vampire fic, with a twist. Pairings: BR, YYY , MM. Bakura abducts Ryou, Yami saves Yugi and Malik are Marik are very good friends. A mission that will save or destroy the world is in front of them, the evil of the world behind. (lemon)
1. What am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, other wise Marik/Malik would have beaten Yugi/Yami. And I'd have more of Bakura and Marik (Hikari) in it, preferably without shirts.  
  
Now, this is a Vampire Story, and also a Yaoi. If you don't like either, leave now. Flames will be used as ammunition to attack Anzu. By the way, it being a Vampire story means Ryou and Bakura are two different humans. Or people. Or whatever.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou: Bakura.  
  
Ryou walked along the street, staying well under the streetlights. He knew he looked an easy target, but thankfully nobody else was stupid enough to be out in the middle of a thunderstorm which threatened to flood Domino City. He shivered and pulled his coat closer around him. The rain was even managing to get inside his supposedly water proof jacket. Ryou heard a noise like something being dropped onto the concrete just to his left. Suddenly he yelped as a hand roughly reached out of an alleyway and pulled him into the darkness inside the gap between the two buildings.  
  
"What d-d-do you want? I don't have any m-money with me!" Ryou said, panicking. He was going to be mugged... the man would never believe he didn't have any money.  
  
"Why would I be interested in your pathetic money, mortal?" Ryou tried to look up and see who, or what had grabbed him, but all he could see was a patch of darker black, the light shining off something golden on his neck, and a pair of red-brown eyes glinting at him curiously.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't the question be: What am I? And you won't live long enough to find out who I am. What I am, however, we be one of the last things you learn..." Ryou slumped as the stranger hit him quickly on the back of the head. The last thing he remembered for a while was the stranger grabbing him tightly across the waist.  
  
*****unconsciousness*****   
  
Ryou awoke with a terrible pain in his head and no idea where he was. Lets figure out where I am... But I'm not sure I want to see where I am. I know I won't like it, I don't think that guy was taking me to a theme park somehow. Let's start with what I'm lying on. Ryou twitched his hand and felt it twitch across carpet. Maybe I was just dreaming, and the reason why my head is sore is because I fell off my bed... Ryou opened his eyes. Nope, definitely not home.   
  
Ryou was lying on a red carpet, surrounded by candles. The dark figure was lighting the last few silently. Ryou looked around and tried to wriggle silently towards the door.  
  
"Ahh, you're awake." Said the figure, and turned around. Briefly it's eyes opened in shock, and so did Ryous. "Amazing..." Said the person and moved closer.  
  
"Stay away! I don't know who you are, but keep away from me!"  
  
"My question is, who are you? Why do you look like me?" The person walked closer to him.  
  
"My name's Ryou, I don't know why you look like me! Get away!" Ryou scrambled backwards until he felt his back up against a wooden panel, and stood up shakily while the person walked steadily towards him. His hand scrabbled vainly against the wood, searching for a door handle.  
  
"I was just going to have you for breakfast, but a curiosity like you is far to valuable. Well, Ryou, we'll just have to see what I'll do with you. But for now, I'm still hungry and it's getting early..." The person walked quickly towards Ryou. His hand finally found a door handle and he turned around and pushed the door open. He hadn't got more than a few steps before a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his jumper with uncanny strength and he fell backwards onto hard wooden floor. The person leaned over him a grinned, showing two long, pointy incisors.   
  
"You're a vampire!"  
  
"How astute of you. I am, and now I'm hungry. Hold still!"  
  
"You think I'm just going to lie still while you suck all my blood out of my body?!"  
  
"Yes." The vampire leaned down and grabbed Ryous flailing arms and pinned them to the ground.   
  
"No!" The vampire leaned in and his teeth pierced the skin on Ryous neck, causing Ryou to scream in pain. Shortly his arms and legs began to feel strangly hollow, and black spots were forming in frount of his eyes. They covered his vision until he could see nothing, hear nothing, know nothing.  
  
*****Meanwhiles*****  
  
A cloaked figure watched the vampire spring into the air, holding his prey by the waist. What the vampire had not noticed, or couldn't see, He saw perfectly. There were some advantages to being two hundred odd years old. Well, well, well. Another pair. That made two, but fate liked things in threes. He knew that from experiance. And it was happening again. He had waited all these years, hoping to prevent it again. He had managed to stop it last time, at the cost of his own life, but that was more a blessing than a curse. Although he did miss the sunlight.   
  
There were three ways it could go this time.... Everything could go perfectly, or everything couldn't. One would destroy the world as humans knew it, and one wouldn't. Only problem is, the books didn't tell which was which. That was why he had his own method....  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." He spun around, to find a crossbow aimed at his heart. A crossbow with a wooden bolt.  
  
"You know there's no need for that."  
  
"I know, note the safety catch." The new stranger lowered the crossbow. "What are you doing out? I thought you didn't go hunting anymore."  
  
"Actually, I have a job for you."  
  
"Really? What, and how much?"  
  
"A vampire and a human." The stranger frowned.  
  
"You know I don't do humans... Well, not anymore anyway."  
  
"Fifty thousand. American."  
  
"Wow. Still, you know what happens if I'm caught."  
  
"Sixty thousand."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Seventy-five thousand. Stop playing, you know that's above the usual rate."  
  
"Deal. I need a picture." He pulled out a poleriod of Ryou out from an inside pocket of his cape.   
  
"Here. The vampire is a double of him, only vamped."  
  
"Interesting. Another pair, hmm? What do you have against them?"  
  
"None of your buisness, I give you the money, you don't question. How are you doing finding the vampire version of the other one?"  
  
"Not sucessful. I'll find him, thirty thousand is a great incentive."  
  
"You have better." A shape loomed behind the now employed man. The stranger mentally shrugged. If he couldn't deal with this, he wasn't worth his time. Just before the shape grabbed the mans arms, he whipped around and the crossbow fired. The shape disintigrated, leaving behind a pile of clothes.  
  
"I thought you said the safety catch was on?"  
  
"I lied. Vampires are easy to deal with. When I find yours, they won't last any longer than him." The hunter pointed towards the remains of the vampire. "Seventy-five thousand. Have it ready by the end of the week."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooo, how's that? Reveiws are needed, flames with be used to burn Anzus wardrobe. Please reveiw, even if it is a flame. I love reveiws, and there will be lime time in later chapters.  
  
Plus, don't you want to know who the two mysterious charicters are? I'll only continue if I get more reviews... 


	2. Attacked

Disclaimer: Don't own, or there would be Yaoi in Yugioh.   
  
Thank yous! I'm so happy! Nine reviews... wowee! Well, that's defiantly enough to keep going! Hmm, Panda X. Bear, I know, I left a small cliffy there, mean one that I am. However, to know what happens to Ryou, just read this chapter!   
  
And thank you, Darkstar Anime and The Chaotic Ones, Anzus wardrobe has been successfully torched. Next we will attack her diary! Hehehe, although I will save extracts and maybe make a fic...  
  
Yami Kitsune1, SoulDreamer and Yamichaos, I know! Vampire story's rule! Please read Kira-Kura "I bleed for you", great vampire fic there!  
  
Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come!  
  
I have to thank two other things for this fic,   
  
One: Kira-Kura, for getting me interested in vampire stories,  
  
Two: Evanescence, as I always write to their songs.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou woke to somebody shaking him roughly. He shrugged them off and tried to pull the covers over his head, only to find there were none. He opened his eyes as the memories of last night flooded into his head. He looked up into blackness apart from a candles light glinting off a golden object.  
  
"You killed me..." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Yes." The presence of something being near him and the gold glint moved away.   
  
"How..."  
  
"The golden ring you see around my neck has many powers. One of them is healing."  
  
"Oh." Ryou was silent for a moment, as he thought how he could get away. But how could he get away when he couldn't even see? Another question presented itself: Who was this vampire? "What's your name?"  
  
"I did say you'd die before I'd tell you, but you've already done that. My name is Bakura. I have decided to keep you for a while, there is someone we have to meet. After that... Well, we will see, won't we?" Ryou shivered, but tried to forget what Bakura had said last.  
  
"Who do we have to meet?"  
  
"Another vampire and his slave. For now, be quiet. The sun is not quite set and I don't want to have to listen to your babbling."  
  
"Sorry." Ryou sat up and struggled to his feet. He shuffled around the room, until he bumped into something cold which snarled and hit him.  
  
"Stupid boy! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just, just, looking for something."  
  
"If you were looking for a way out, there is none but flying from this tower."  
  
"You can fly?"  
  
"No, I enlisted the help of some nocturnal bluebirds." Said Bakura sarcastically. "Of course I flew you idiot!"   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Will you just shut up and be patient? The sun will have set in a few minutes. Then I will take you to a place that very, very few mortals ever walk out alive from. And seeing as my ring can only heal once every three days, I suggest you follow some rules."  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"One, never speak until you are spoken to. Two, don't look at anyone's face. Three, do everything I say, and not what everyone else says. You are mine."  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Yes. Without me, you will very shortly either be dead or have no soul. If you would prefer to be that way, then you can try to escape."  
  
"No, I, I-"  
  
"Good." The vampire walked back towards Ryou. "Come over here."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ryou said and backed away.  
  
"We are leaving. Stop pointlessly moving away, you couldn't escape if you tried." Ryou stopped, but couldn't make himself walk towards the vampire. Bakura growled, frustrated, and grabbed Ryous wrist.  
  
"Ahh! Let go! It hurts!"  
  
"Poor you." Bakuras hand was burning cold into Ryous wrist. Burning because he was squeezing it so hard, and cold because the vampire always seemed cold. Bakura pulled Ryou against his chest and jumped out the window, plummeting towards the sea churning below. Ryou screamed and closed his eyes, clinging to Bakuras chest. Unknown to him, Bakura grinned.   
  
At the last moment almost paper-thin black bat wings formed out of his back and opened, catching the wind and causing them to soar upwards. Once they were a safe distance above the ground, Bakura changed direction and flew across the water towards the bright lights of the city on the other side. He smirked and looked at the shivering boy clinging to him, with his head buried in his shirt.   
  
"Never knew you liked me, boy." Ryou jerked away, which in turn nearly made him fall. He cried out and clung to the smirking vampire again. Who wouldn't, when they are flying several hundred meters above the ground with only a person which has already killed you onces goodwill holding you from plummeting down?  
  
"I don't!" Said a muffled voice. "I just don't like hights!"  
  
"We're not that high. If you want me to go high-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What a shame. Won't you even look at the view? It's quite good, even after years of seeing it." Ryou moved his head out slightly and opened his eyes. Bakura had been right. They were flying at about 80 km an hour, over a silver sea lit by a quarter moon overhead. The sky was clear except for a few clouds, stained silver by the moon. The city was black against the sky, pricked with little lights. Even Ryou could appreciate the beauty, but he still hid his head in Bakuras shirt again after a quick look.  
  
"Nice." He mumbled. They flew on for about another ten minutes, by which Ryou was thoroughly chilled, both by the wind and by the cold of Bakura. When they landed, Bakura let go abruptly let go of Ryou, who fell over.   
  
"Get up boy, the pavements not exactly clean." Ryou climbed shakily to his feet and followed Bakura. A few people stared at them, but a glare from Bakura sent them scurrying away. Ryou followed Bakura down a dark alleyway. Unknown to them, or at least to Ryou, a dark figure followed them.  
  
***** Meanwhile *****  
  
He prowled restlessly through the streets, one hand inside his coat, secretly holding on to his crossbow, the other hand was in front of him, holding the two photographs. He paused outside a doorway, and opened the door silently. Once inside he closed the door and locked it, then continued up the stairs until he reached the top floor. He picked a door at random, it didn't matter which seeing as his employer owned the whole floor. Lord, that was what they called him. Never lord anything, just lord. Stupid really. He knew his real name... But his life was worth more than telling was worth. He was probably the only one that knew where he got all his money from. He opened the door quietly and there was Lord, sitting down, listening to music. He lifted up his remote and switched off the music.   
  
"I thought I told you not to come here."  
  
"I need to speak to you. You didn't tell me that the vampire version of the blond was a high ranking member of their guild!"  
  
"No, I didn't. You didn't ask."  
  
"I want a rise."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Fifty thousand. You know that the entire vampire community will be after me if I kill him! Well, dust him. You know what I mean!"  
  
"You agreed to be paid thirty thousand. Most will take that even if I did tell them his status."  
  
"Then they're suicidal!"  
  
"I will give you fifty five thousand to do it. No higher."  
  
"Alright then, but you better give me a damn good funeral!"  
  
"I will. Leave now, or you'll need one sooner than expected. I'm hungry, and you're a mortal."  
  
"Bastard." He muttered under his breath as he left. He stormed down the steps and out into the street. Just in time to see a certain vampire and a mortal that suited the picture walk down into an alleyway a few meters ahead. He slipped the crossbow out and followed them. They stopped and seemed to be having some sort of conversation. Fine by him. Seventy five thousand, here I come. He raised the crossbow and cursed. They had moved again. Not far, though, he could see them a few meters ahead.   
  
Damn it! He couldn't get a good shot. He knew he wouldn't get a second one. He shuffled quickly and quietly until he was only a few meters away. The anticipation was building in him, all he had to do was get the vampire, the human would be easy. Although he hated killing humans. He tightened his finger on the trigger and aimed at the vampires heart.   
  
He pulled the trigger.   
  
The vampire ducked just in time, the bolt only grazing his forehead. Shit! This one had to have the fastest reflexes he'd ever seen! He had no time to think as he started to load the crossbow again, but before he could raise it, it was kicked out his hands by a very pissed off vampire. He pulled out the stake from his belt and raised it, but the vampire grabbed his wrists and slammed his hand up against the wall. The was a crack of breaking bone and he dropped the stake.   
  
He managed to pull his hands loose and ran for it, but tripped over the vampires conveniently placed foot and went sprawling. The vampire picked him up by the shirt and pulled his face close to its. He knew better than to beg for mercy. He closed his eyes as he felt the fangs impale his neck.  
  
*****Ryou & Bakuras POV*****  
  
Bakura dropped the lifeless body onto the ground and wiped the blood of his head where the bolt had hit him.   
  
"You, you killed him!" Ryou said, staring at the corpse.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?! He tried to kill me! And anyway, I was hungry."  
  
"You... were.... Hungry..." Ryou fell over in front of Bakura, who sighed and picked him up.   
  
Stupid mortals.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! 'nother chapter finished! Three guesses who "Lord" is... the owning the whole floor is a hint.... Oh, and we're not done with the hunter yet, not by a long way. Of course, he is dead.  
  
Next chapter: The second pair. You'll just have to see who.   
  
Now, as always, review! I will be updating regularly, so feel free to put me on your favorites. However, I must have reviews. I honestly can't write without them. 


	3. Meet the second pair

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! Waaaaaaaaa! Otherwise the crate would have dropped on Tea, regardless of the fact Yami won the duel.  
  
Kira_Kura: I'm sorry, I know I kinda pinched the idea, but I changed it a little ^_^. It will mean more later on, but I'm pretty sure Bakura won't kill Ryou often from now on, I was just showing that the ring can heal.   
  
I really am sorry, but you're such a great authoress that I have to borrow bits and bobs from you. I you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop. Sorry if I annoyed you.  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Malik = Yami Marik  
  
Marik = Hikari Marik  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He sat up and rubbed his neck. Shit, that was close. Maybe the vampire had been interrupted before he could get all of his blood or something. Ironically, he was hungry. You'd think after a near death experience, you wouldn't exactly be hungry. Gods, he must be a mess. Where's that mirror? Always good to find out if someone's a vampire, they don't have a reflection. Where is the damn thing? Ahh, broken. Still, large enough- Shit. He thought he had been lucky to survive that.   
  
He hadn't.   
  
*****Bakura & Ryous POV *****  
  
Bakura eventually got tired of people staring at him, so he went and found the closest alleyway and waited for Ryou to come round. After a few minutes he got impatient and slapped Ryou on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up!" Ryou groaned.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Get up already! I'm getting tired of people staring at me carrying you down the street!"  
  
"Sorry..." Ryou sat up. "Was I dreaming?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Did you kill him?" Bakura sighed. Was it really that hard to believe?  
  
"Yes, I did. Now that we've got that established, do you mind getting up so we can get on our way?" Bakura reached out a hand and grabbed Ryous hand, pulling him up. Ryou stumble slightly and held onto Bakura for a second to steady himself. When he pulled away he blushed slightly.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you, to meet someone. Now I've fed, we may as well fly."  
  
"You were only walking so someone would attack us?!"  
  
"Yes. Why bother hunting prey when they'll just walk to you?" Ryou shivered.  
  
"You were hunting when you got me."  
  
"Ahh, but you were interesting..." Bakura held Ryou by the waist and jumped up into the air. They were nearly halfway up the building when Bakura opened his wings and flapped hard, the draft pushing Ryous hair back from his face so he had a perfect view of the city as they flew up. Sadly to say, he was not in a mood to appreciate it.   
  
Landed in a park that Ryou hadn't been to in a while, and walked along a path. Suddenly Bakura stopped.   
  
"Malik, come out. And bring your slave with you." A vampire jumped out of a tree and landed on the path in front of them. He was joined by another boy that landed behind him, and was almost and exact copy of him. The vampire was about as tall as Bakura, and had the same slightly malicious look about him.   
  
He had strange violet eyes and spiky blond hair that came down to his shoulders, and was dressed in a black cotton vest that stopped just above his navel. He was wearing matching black jeans. Tucked into the black leather belt around his waist was a long golden rod with a sphere with wings on it on top.   
  
The boy behind his was dressed the same as him, and looked the same except the hair which was flatter, and sleeker. He didn't have the golden rod, though.   
  
"Well, Bakura, I see you've found one too, just like you said." The vampire drawled. "Now, why did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Malik, I'd like to talk to you in private. Let's let our doubles get to know each other."  
  
"I don't see the point, but alright."  
  
*****Ryou only POV *****  
  
Bakura and the vampire which must be Malik walked off a distance, and then started talking. Both he and the other boy watched them for a while, and then the blond boy turned to face Ryou.  
  
"I'm Marik. Who are you?" The boy- Marik, Ryou corrected himself, sounded like Malik, but less harsh.   
  
"I'm Ryou. When did your vampire catch you?" The boy frowned.  
  
"Malik," He stressed the word, "Caught me a couple of weeks ago. When did Bakura catch you?"  
  
"Last night. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Marik stopped frowning.  
  
"That's okay, most new slaves think that way. You'll find that vampires aren't all you expect. They were human once, and in some ways still are."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You'll find that they can be very human in their emotions. They get angry, sad and happy just like everyone else. Everyone always thinks they have no feelings." This seemed to be a point that ran deep in Marik. He started to look angry again. Ryou decided to change the subject.  
  
"Fair enough. Where abouts do you live?"  
  
"Now, I have no idea. On a island somewhere, like you I expect. I used to live in West Domino, but I prefer living with Malik."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Marik grinned. "For one thing, life's never boring. You have no idea how many people have tried to kill us."  
  
" I can take a guess. Somebody already tried to kill us once, and Bakura did kill me." Ryou shuddered at that memory.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Malik did that to me once or twice. Not nice, but he doesn't any more."  
  
"Why not?" Marik blushed.  
  
"We've discovered... mutual interests." Now it was Ryous turn to blush.  
  
"Are you, I mean, Are-"  
  
"Yes. Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"But how can you love a vampire?!" Ryou turned and saw Malik and Bakura walking back towards them.   
  
"You'll find it's not that hard, when they're so much like you'd want to be." Marik walked to Malik, and stood behind him.  
  
"Did you to make friends?" Bakura drawled, grinning. Ryou could have sworn he heard Malik go "Mine." Just off to the side of him.  
  
"Uh ,yeah, I think."   
  
"Fine. We've got to go to the place I told you about earlier. Just one more thing." Bakura pulled out a braided leather choker with one silver strand of wire in it, and fastened it gently around Ryous throat.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It's to show that you're owned, and if anyone eats you, they're in big trouble." They turned around, and faced Malik and Marik, who had a similar necklace around his neck, but with a gold strand.  
  
"Are you ready?" Bakura asked them.  
  
"Yes. Meet you there in five minutes, just outside."  
  
"Fine." Marik turned around and allowed himself to be held by Malik, who jumped up and was shortly only a speck. He turned to find Bakura looking at him.  
  
"Are you sure you two got along alright? I don't want Malik to have a problem with you, and if Marik does, Malik will."  
  
"No, we had an... interesting conversation."  
  
"Fine. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." Bakura held Ryou, and once again they were up in the air, fly across the city while Bakuras wings made rhythmic strokes in the air.  
  
"Where do they come from?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wings." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"They're just there. A couple of weeks after I became a vampire, I fell off a building trying to escape a hunter, and there they were. Just as well for me."  
  
"But where do they go?"  
  
"They just seem to absorb into my skin. It doesn't even hurt when they come out, just tickles, almost. We're here." Bakura circled and landed on a rooftop that seemed like hundreds of others around it, and walked up to a trap door on the roof and sat down beside it to wait for Malik and Marik to arrive.  
  
"One more thing, Ryou."   
  
"What?" he said, sitting down next to Bakura.  
  
"Stay with me. Don't get separated, there are some that if they haven't fed in a while won't pay any attention to the necklace."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You will, unless you want to be a vampire."  
  
"What?"   
  
"If you are bitten, and drink the blood of another vampire before your body gets cold, you become a vampire. And you're far to interesting to be lost."  
  
Ryou was spared having to comment on this by the arrival of Malik and Marik.  
  
"You took your time." Bakura noted.  
  
"I got hungry." Malik said and shrugged. Bakura got up and opened the trapdoor in the ground.   
  
"You first." He said.  
  
*****The hunters POV *****  
  
By the time he staggered to Lords apartments, he was reeling from hunger. He had to eat, had to feed... But inside him he couldn't eat any of the people on the sidewalk, he didn't know why. Gods, he was hungry. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall opposite the door. He took a breath and opened it. A stake was pressed up against his chest.  
  
"I told you not to come here!" Lord hissed.  
  
"I have to! You have to help me! I have to eat, but I can't!"  
  
"You got bitten. You idiot. How'd you manage to get it's blood?"  
  
"I don't know! It was bleeding..." Lord walked off and returned with a bag of red liquid. Lord gave it to him, and he pulled off the top and drank it. He felt the hunger pangs fading after the first few mouthfuls. When he finished, he gave the empty bag to Lord, who threw it in a bin nearby.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba."  
  
"What?!" Damn, he'd done it now. He was dead. Well, more dead than he was already.  
  
"Sorry! I haven't told anyone."  
  
"You had better not, or I swear Yami, you may be already dead, but you'll wish you weren't so you could die."  
  
"I swear, I haven't."   
  
Kaiba growled. "Good. The main question is, is the deal still on?" The way he said it Yami knew that if he didn't he wouldn't live till tomorrow.  
  
"Yes, it is. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Some vampires find they have a loyalty to their kind."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"No, but I don't particularly have a loyalty to humans either."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yea! Congrats to: Smarty1, Crazytomboy1 (monique) and angel reaper! You were all right! Yeah, I know, pegasus would have fitted, but I just can't write fics with him in it, as I truly loathe him.   
  
Crazytomboy1, sorry, you was wrong about Y/YY, they will feature in it soon. I'm just tryin to figure out how, but they WILL be in there.   
  
There you go! You know who the mysterious characters are... feel proud. I know I do!  
  
Yep, Yami and Kaiba. I know, Yami is soooo OC, but I will try to remedy this later.   
  
Now, as always, reviews people! Or no more chappies. *waggles finger* 


	4. Night clubbing

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. If I did, Malik would have got to trap Anzu permanently in the shadow realm.  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou walked down the concrete steps, only dimly seeing Mariks form in front of him, and feeling Bakuras presence behind him. There still seemed to be nothing strange about the place, until he heard Maliks foot connect with something soft and kick it out the way.   
  
"Messy eaters."   
  
Ryou shivered and followed Marik down the stairs until they reached a door painted black with a star inside a circle in white on it.   
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is there no locks or anything?" Ryou heard Malik laugh.  
  
"You think we need to have security?! Believe me, any human that walks in here is quite welcome! Briefly, anyway."  
  
"Stop terrorizing him," Said Bakura, and Ryou turned to look at him in surprise. "That's my job." Figures, thought Ryou.  
  
"Can we go in already?" Whined Marik. "I'm getting bored."  
  
"Sure thing." Malik pushed open the door, and a wave of heat washed out, filled with the scent of blood, drinks and a curious spicy smell that made Ryou feel tingly inside. Also music poured out, a rock song that was being sung by someone inside. Definitely not a CD.  
  
Then he stepped inside, pulled by Bakura, and Malik closed the door. The heat was intense, but not stifling.   
  
"Why is it so hot?!" Ryou yelled over the noise of the music, shouts and the occasional scream.   
  
"It's hot?!" Said Bakura back and shrugged. He pulled Ryou through the crowd. It seemed that the whole top floor was one big room decorated like a very good night club, at one end a vampire woman was singing the music that he could hear (A/N: Inspired by the cover of the Evanescence album), and various drapes had been put up through which Ryou saw vampires feeding on humans, and in some many vampires seemed to be eating the same human. Ryou turned his head away, trying to focus only on Bakuras back.   
  
All around him, vampires were dancing, feeding and when Ryou caught the strong spicy smell coming from behind a half-closed curtain, mating. Ryou shivered again, but not from fear.   
  
The smell went down into his spine and hips, without even contacting the brain. Ryou tried to ignore it and followed Bakura. Eventually, they reached a large curtained area, but there was many layers of semi see-through drapes around this area. Inside, on a pile of black and red cushions, was a vampire with black hair and piercing green eyes. Ryou felt his own eyes widen in surprise. This man was the one who created dungeon dice monsters! He had wondered why he only ever saw him at night on TV.   
  
Otogi, that was his name, was surrounded by female humans chained around the neck to the wall just behind Otogi. Some were struggling, one in particular. He grinned and yanked on the chain so she fell on her lap. She glared, and he held he there.   
  
"Do you want here, or shall I?" The girl screamed and tried to pull away, but as Ryou had noted, Vampires were much stronger than humans. Bakura shook his head.  
  
"No thanks, I fed on the way here. So did Malik." Malik nodded in agreement. Ryou noticed that he wasn't the only one feeling the effect of the vampire mating scent, as Marik had his arms draped very low around Maliks waste. Or maybe that was just him. Ryou couldn't tell, but the smell certainly wasn't helping.   
  
"Fine." Otogi said and sank his fangs into the girls neck. She screamed and struggled, but after a while she just collapsed. Otogi held the dead girl in his arms. "You know, she had a fair bit of spirit." He commented, and pulled out a small gold knife, and nicked his wrist with it. A small drop of blood formed, and he let it drop into her mouth. He then turned back towards them.   
  
"I've never known you to keep a slave Bakura, you never managed to keep them for very long even with the power of your ring." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I've never seen the need for them, however, this one is unique."  
  
"He's not very unique if he looks like you, is he?" Otogi looked very serious, but Ryou could tell he was taunting Bakura.   
  
"As you say."  
  
"Well, what did you come here for?" Ryou saw Bakuras fists clench.  
  
"You summoned me, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes," Otogi waved a hand in the air, "But running the whole vampire society seem to have run it out of my head."  
  
Bakura just stood there.   
  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that the bounty on your head has recently been raised to thirty-five thousand."  
  
"Wow, a fifteen thousand dollar increase. Someone really wants me deader."  
  
"Not as much as Malik. Yours is fifty-five thousand." Malik just nodded, he was distracted by trying to stop Mariks hands sliding any lower. Otogi sighed. "Can you two keep your hand off each other until I've finished speaking with you? Thank you. Malik, this means you've got the highest price on your head than any other vampire currently. Someone wants you dusted even more than they want me. What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing! Marik here wasn't exactly the most important person- Ow!" Malik scowled at his slave, who innocently grinned back. Ryou almost laughed.   
  
"Then why does everyone want you as a fine pile of dust motes?"  
  
"I have no idea. Why do they want Bakura?" Bakura noticed the conversation was heading back to him and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think it's because of our doubles. Or maybe it has something to do with the sudden doubling in the vampire population, and we just happen to be the three top members?" Ryou noticed that next to Otogi there was an open box with lots of gold pieces that looked like they fitted together somehow, and on the top piece there was the same eye that was on Bakuras and Maliks golden items. His musings were broken by a sharp laugh from Otogi.  
  
"So you noticed, finally, Bakura? Took you long enough. I've decided that we shouldn't just be content with grabbing occasional victims from the street. Oh, no. Too much trouble there. So, I figure, why not just have them when we need them? Every new vampire that is made is allowed to continue as long as it brings back two human slaves within the first week of its new life. Then, once we have enough new vampires, we will storm the hunters headquarters. Then there will only be the rouge hunters left, and they're no problem. Eventually we will have all of the humans in Japan as slaves, and then we will expand even further! Why not? After all, we have all eternity to do it in."   
  
Bakura went white, and then red with rage. "You can't do that!" He said. "There will be no excitement, and although humans may be inferior, they are still capable of thinking. Note Marik here. He's as close to a vampire as you can get without being one!"   
  
"Your point?"  
  
"We can't do this! And anyway, too many vampires will be lost."  
  
"So what? There'll be plenty more where they came from." Bakura just turned around and grabbed Ryou by the wrist, and pulled him out of the hangings again. He pulled Ryou to a table and made him sit down. He sat down next to him.  
  
"Everyone thinks that just because we have no soul, we have no morals! Even I don't go as far as to virtually exterminate a whole species. Stupid Otogi, I can't wait until he gets staked..." Bakura mumbled to himself until a vampiress walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Rum and coke. This one will have the same. Also two cherry brandies." Bakura added as he saw Malik and Marik approaching him. Malik looked just as pissed off as Bakura. This was very evident as when he sat down and put his hands on the table top, it cracked.  
  
"That stupid leech! Can't he see what he's doing?!" Maliks wings kept appearing and folding, then disappearing. Ryou figured this meant he was a little annoyed.  
  
"Obviously not." Said Marik, sitting down next to Malik. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Just breaking the most important one of those unsaid rules! Two of them, actually!"  
  
"Really?" Said Bakura in a deceptively calm voice, "I know one, what's the other?"  
  
"He said he'd make the ring mine if I staked you! You don't tell one vampire to stake another!"  
  
"I'll stake him, just say the word." Growled Bakura.   
  
"Bakura! Malik! Will you two just calm down? You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep talking like that! And what's the other rule?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. You don't talk about it in public. Let's just say that a very stupid vampire tried to do the same thing Otogi's doing, and it definitely didn't work." Malik grinned. "He died quite spectacularly, actually."  
  
"Really? You will have to tell me."  
  
"Two rum and cokes, and two cherry brandies." Bakura handed over the money and the vampire waitress set the drinks down in front of them. They sat there for a while, everyone drinking except Ryou. Eventually Marik spoke.   
  
"Hey Ryou, this bar gives a whole new meaning to the drink "bloody Mary", doesn't it?" Ryou managed to grin weakly. The screams were beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Another good point in vampire bars is that the singers don't have to breath. Makes for good singing." Ryou just nodded. Other vampires kept looking his way and grinning. One of them licked its teeth.   
  
"Why aren't you drinking?"   
  
"I'm not thirsty." In the distance Ryou saw another vampire bite into a human and cringed.  
  
"Why are you scared?" Asked Marik. "You're marked, and with Bakura. No-one will be stupid enough to attack you."  
  
"Sorry, I just, I-"  
  
"He's just not used to us. Look, it's getting early, and I want to talk to him before day. I'll take him home now."  
  
"Your choice. I think we might stay here for a day."  
  
"I'll see you two later." Bakura got up and led Ryou out of the bar, and once onto of the roof Bakura grabbed Ryou and jumped into the air. "You know, it would all be so much easier if you could fly." He commented.  
  
*****Yamis POV *****  
  
Kaiba has now kicked me out of his home. Permanently. Literally. Ow. Apparently, I can fly. This is why he kicked me out the window.  
  
Being able to fly is something I always dreamed about as a kid. That and being the big hero, saving innocent lives. And now, I've done both. Unfortunately, I've also ended many innocent lives, which I never meant to do. I think this will be my last job, things are getting to complicated. Now Kaiba knows me, he can have me killed at any point, so I have to do any job he sets for me. I sigh, kinda of pointlessly now I don't need to breath. Mind you, I still do. Breathing for eighteen years makes it a habit.  
  
When I've finished this job, I'll fly away somewhere he'll never find me. I've thought of running away before finishing the job, but a deal is a deal, which is a promise, and I never break promises.   
  
I see two shapes fly just above me, it's that vampire and his slave again. The ones I'm supposed to kill. I reach for my crossbow, and then remember it was broken in the fight. I look at my hand, and clench it. Another good point to being a vampire, you heal quickly.   
  
I decide to follow them, and stay about twenty meters above them. I can still see every detail as though it was day, even better maybe. They seem to be talking, but I can't hear their words, as the rushing wind blows them away. After a while, the human falls asleep in the vampires arms. To trusting, for one that could, and probably nearly has, kill him. The vampire looks down at the boy with a face that could almost be described as caring, but this is a vampire here. Get real people. Still, it disconcerts me.   
  
Is it possible for vampires to love? I know I have never felt for anyone, and being a vampire probably won't change that. I need to think. As I peel off and head towards my home, something inside me is telling me to hurry. I feel an urgency inside me to get home, and when I look at my watch, I realize why. I only have a couple of hours before sunrise. Tomorrow night, I will follow the other pair. I can always find them, they're not exactly discrete. They would be dead a thousand times over if they hadn't managed to kill every hunter that came near them. That's why their price is so high.   
  
Yami flew away, thinking that he was going to watch the others tomorrow night. But it turned out he would be the one being watched.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finished the chappie! Sorry it took so long, I got really sick. I continued as soon as they took the needles out of my skin. Review, everyone! I'm so happy with the number of reviews I'm getting! 


	5. Malik and Marik lime time!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! Waaaaa! I do have lots, and lots, and lots of sketches of Marik and Malik that I've been doing while I was sick, though.   
  
Ohhh, and I've got another quote I'd like to put on my bio, but it would ruin the whole hyper-ness.  
  
"Never sleep, Never Die." -Evenescence  
  
Scaryness, ne? Well, that's me!  
  
Rating is going up!!!! Whoop, whoop, whoop! This story will very shortly be an R fic. I am telling up this in case you do not like R fics. I really don't want to annoy anyone. In this chapter, there will be abuse, and there also will be a lime! Yep, my first lime! That means boy x boy sex. If you do not like it, why are you reading this story? I said in the summary it was Yaoi.   
  
Oh, and sorry peoples, but it's not between Ryou and Bakura. I bet you can guess who, though!  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou woke up and experienced a feeling of disorientation as soon as he woke up. He opened his eyes to a sloping wooden roof, lit by a few candles which had burnt down to only an inch or so. One side of him felt warm, the other mildly cold. He figured the cold side was Bakura, but what was the warm side? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was flying over the water with Bakura. Damn, he must have fallen asleep. He must have been really tired. So, this must be another part of Bakuras castle. By that still left the question, who or what was on his other side?  
  
Ryou turned over and almost laughed. In fact, he did let out a little giggle. Who would have thought that vampires kept cats?! There were two cats curled up beside him, one a cinnamon colored cat with a dark brown tail and face, and one a bluish white cat with grey points. As he giggled again, the cats opened their eyes and glared at his sleepily. Ryou cautiously reached out a have and stroke the cinnamon colored one, and it lay its head back down to sleep. The whitish one continued to glare at him for a while before it, too, went back to sleep.   
  
"I see you've stolen my cats, boy." Ryou turned over again and saw that Bakura had woken up and was on his side, looking at Ryou.   
  
"I didn't mean to! I think it's because I'm warm."   
  
Bakura sighed. "Figures. You look after a cat for three years, and then it abandons you at day just because someone else is warmer. That's cats for you." Bakura leaned over Ryou and stoked the whitish one. "That one's name is Kali, and she's a girl. The name is an Indian name for their goddess of chaos, and I think it suits her quite well, personally." Kali opened up one eyes and flicked her tail, and then closed her eye again. "The other one is Burman, because he is. I was never very good at making up names. What are you doing awake? It's still only about three."  
  
"Sorry. I just woke up."  
  
"Go back to sleep. I am." Bakura turned over onto his back again and closed his eyes. Ryou lay awake, looking at the cats. He noticed he could hear someone else breathing as well as him and the cats. He turned over and looked at Bakura. Yes, his chest was defiantly rising and falling. But why? Vampires don't need to breath, everyone knows that. Ryou looked away again, after he realized that he had been staring. Not that it mattered, Bakura was asleep.   
  
Still, the fact that he was staring... It was worrying him. Maybe it was just because Bakura was an interesting character. That had to be it, Bakura was just too, too, aggressive for him. And it was obvious that Bakura did *not* feel anything for him. He was just a toy, or a nuisance. He sat up, and Kali jumped off the bed in annoyance. Sending a glare at Ryou that all but said 'stupid humans' she walked over to a trap door in the floor that Ryou hadn't seen earlier. She sat on top of it and waited.   
  
Ryou quietly climbed out of bed, trying to make no noise, and gently pulled open the trapdoor. Kali ran down the steps and disappeared into the gloom. But it wasn't totally dark inside, faint light was coming through a sky light. Ryou carefully started down the steps and turned around to look at Bakura. He was still asleep.   
  
Ryou lowered the trapdoor and walked down the rest of the steps. Once down the stairs he found himself in a long corridor filled with doors. He picked one at random and looked inside. The room was filled with metal sculptures, mostly of animals. Once that caught his eye was a giant leopard that came up to his waist, made out of now dulled bronze. Its eye's were sapphires, and its claws and teeth looked like they were made out of diamond. It should have been a beautiful thing, and it was, but it scared Ryou.   
  
He backed out of the room and closed the door. The next door he opened led to another corridor, and Ryou stepped into it. He walked all the way along the next corridor that he found, and picked doors at random to look in. In one of them there were hundreds of paintings, covered so thickly in dust that they could barely be seen underneath all of it. Using his sleeve, Ryou wiped off some of the dust. One of the pictures was of the castle they were in, and so was the next one. So was the next.   
  
The next picture was of a family, one that must have lived there many years ago. The father was dressed in clothes from the seventeenth century, or thereabouts. This castle was older than he had thought.   
  
He moved onto the next room, a library. He tried to read one of the books, but the first one he opened crumbled into dust as he tried to turn the frail pages. The next book he picked up was in old English, and seemed to be a book about how to run a trading business. Ryou closed the book and walked to the next room.   
  
He wandered through the rooms for the next few hours just looking around, until he noticed the sun was setting. He found a balcony facing west in one of the rooms and walked outside. The sky was stained red and gold, and all the clouds in the sky glowed bright red. A chill wind was blowing, and Ryou wrapped his arms around himself as he watched the sun go down.   
  
For the first time since Bakura had caught him, he thought about his family. His mother was dead, and he had no brothers or sisters. His dad might worry about him, yes, but only briefly. He probably thought Ryou had finally moved out. He was sixteen, and his father wouldn't tell anyone that he had gone.   
  
Well, he might have thrown a party.  
  
*****Marik / Maliks POV *****  
  
*****Warning! Pointless Lime! Whoop, whoop, whoop! *****  
  
Marik laughed.   
  
"I think he's looking for us, Malik."   
  
"Ironic really. He's just a newbie and he thinks he can find me. Or us. Ha!" Marik looked towards the vampire. He just looked so tempting when he smirked like that. Too good to waste, really. He pulled Malik towards him and kissed him deeply, running his tongue along the outside of Maliks lips, and then pulled away.  
  
"I think we've got better things to do, don't you?"  
  
"Do we?" Malik smirked, pulling himself closer to Marik.   
  
"Yes." Malik jumped into the air, and very slowly arrived at their castle. Actually, it was only about five minutes, but when Marik was twining himself around Malik, kissing him on the neck, it seemed a very, very long time indeed.   
  
"Marik, will you stop doing that? It's making it kinda hard to fly straight...."  
  
"I think it's just making you hard." Malik could feel Marik grin again against his neck, then he bit it gently. Malik moaned and forgot to flap his wings. They half flew, half dropped towards the sea, getting splashed with spray off the sea.   
  
"That should cool you off." Said Malik, as Marik spluttered and tried to dry himself off on Maliks cape.  
  
"That wasn't fair!"  
  
"You fault."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You just can't keep your hands off me until we get home."  
  
"It's your fault! You're too sexy!"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Said Malik sarcastically, as they landed inside the bedroom window. As soon as Maliks wings had disappeared he wrapped himself around Marik, kissing him hungrily. Marik pulled away and pushed Malik, who fell back onto the bed. In less than a second, Marik was holding down his arms and sitting on top of him, kissing him again.   
  
"I thought I was in charge?" Malik mumbled.   
  
"Not this time, yami tenshi (dark angel)." Kneeling over him, Marik pulled off Maliks shirt and ran his hands down Maliks front. Suddenly Malik wrapped his legs around Mariks waist and flipped them, so that he was on top.   
  
"But you're my slave..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And you've got to do what I say." Malik leaned forward and pushed his lips against Mariks. Malik pulled Mariks shirt off and began undoing the button on his black jeans. Unfortunately Marik was still trying to get back on top, and this was making it difficult. In the end Malik pulled the leather belt off from around his waist and belted Mariks hands to one of the top posters of the bed. Marik glared.  
  
"How come you always get all the fun?"  
  
"I'm the master, and you should remember that." Malik undid the button on Mariks hips and pulled down the jeans and boxers in one go. "You're still wearing your shoes...."  
  
"Congratulations. I would take them off, but I'm a little tied up at the moment."  
  
"Very good."   
  
"Thanks." Malik pulled Mariks shoes off, kicking his own off as well.  
  
"Stupid shoes..." he muttered as he straddled Marik.  
  
"Not my fault." Malik ran his hands down Mariks thighs, effective shutting him up. He moved his hands further up until they were just touching his arousal.   
  
"Teaser."  
  
"You know it." Marik moaned as Malik kissed down Mariks chest and stomach and took him in his mouth. Malik gently sucked and ran his tongue along the underside of Mariks cock, with one hand gently massaging the base.   
  
Malik continued for a while, and then pulled away. Marik gave a little mew of protest.  
  
"Now, who's in charge?"  
  
"You! Will you stop with the whole power thing!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes dammit!"  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Malik pulled his own jeans and boxers off and kneeled between Mariks legs, then reached up and undid the leather belt. Marik sat up and pushed against Malik, kissing him and slipping his tongue inside Maliks mouth. Malik pushed against him, wrapping his arms around Marik and pulling the two together.   
  
He reached to the side of the bed and opened the draw in the bedside cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He poured it over his hands, then went back and sat in the same position. As Marik leaned in for another kiss, he gently used the fingers on one hand to stretch Marik, and with the other rubbed lubricant on his erection. He gently entered Marik, glancing at the other for approval. Marik grimaced, but nodded. Malik pulled back out again and pushed in. Soon Marik was rocking with him, until Malik came into him, followed a second afterwards by Marik. They collapsed against each other, until Malik pulled out and lay down beside Marik, pulling the cover gently over them.  
  
"Good slave."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pointless lime time there! I figured I just have to get over my fear of writing Lime and write one, so I wrote one. It was not easy peoples. I kept going red, giggling and falling off my chair. Gosh, I wish I would grow up. Please someone tell me if there was anything that I could remedy in future limes!   
  
Ryou's going to get in trouble..... 


	6. Meet the last pair

Disclaimer: Don't own, waaaaaa!  
  
You know, I'm getting depressed with the lack of reviews.... Only three for my last chapter! Waaaaa! I will write another chapter, but I expect to see more reviews in future, peoples! My thanks to Bakuraluva and Kira-kura, for constant reviewing. There will be plot appearing soon....  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****Bakuras POV *****  
  
I woke up and turned over, expecting to see my slave resting next to me. He wasn't there! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him enough to keep him in a room with a door. Well, he would learn it wasn't a good idea to try and escape. I got out of bed and walked towards the window. The sun had just set, I could tell. Burman was still curled up on the bed. That cat would sleep through someone sitting on him. He probably has.   
  
I opened my wings, feeling the slight itchy-pain feeling as the appeared out of my flesh. I have always wondered what they look like, but sadly I am denied the ability of looking at myself in a mirror.   
  
Poor you, I mock myself. Denied a mirror. However will you survive? Easily. All you need is your fangs and your wings, nothing else. I jump out the window, feeling the night air cool around me after being in the bed. It is a good night for hunting, and I am hungry. But first I must sort out that boy.  
  
As I coast around the castle in a spiral, looking into the windows, I see him leaning over the edge of a balcony. Doesn't he know how dangerous it can be to be out without my protection, especially now that a vampire hunter has seen us together? Not that he'll be telling anyone. Pathetic human.  
  
I land just behind him. He must learn not to disobey me.  
  
*****Yamis POV *****  
  
Yami coasted around the city, enjoying the new ability to fly. He never knew vampires could fly, but it answered a lot of questions. However, it caused still more. Where did the damn wings come from, anyway? One second they were there, the next they were gone, leaving only a slightly itchy spot between my shoulder blades. It didn't matter. He would find those pairs and get rid of them, and then maybe he would get rid of Kaiba. It was a good night for killing.   
  
Yami mentally slapped himself. What had he been thinking?! It was the vampire blood again. Several times he found himself thinking thoughts which were not his own. And now he was hungry. That meant he had to find a human, and probably kill them in the process of drinking. But did he have to?   
  
The question hovered in his mind. A vampires victim died of blood loss. But would it be possible to stop drinking before they died? If so, why did vampires kill? Because of those thoughts in your head. But if he could get rid of them.... It might be possible. But he had to try, and that meant he had to find a human. And quickly, he could feel his wings getting tired, along with every other muscle in his body. It wasn't a physical tiredness, he felt as if he had no energy.   
  
Movement in a dark alleyway caught his attention. Someone was being mugged. Well, the mugger would be an excellent test subject, as it was no great loss if he died. And even with his body tiring, he was still at least three or four times stronger than most humans.   
  
Yami swooped down, reversing before he hit the mugger, and landed with his feet on its chest. He felt his wings disappearing as he walked to the mugger, who had hit his head on the brick wall behind him. A slight trickle of blood ran down his head. At the sight of the blood Yami forgot about anything else and sunk his teeth into the mans neck.   
  
The man yelled and wriggled, but it almost made Yami laugh. This was such fun! But no... A voice in the back of his head was telling him even as the blood filled his mouth and craving, you should let go... Never! This was his prize, why should he let it go? It was his... and it was gone. Yami stood up, leaving the corpse there. Damn, he had meant to let go, he thought as his sanity returned after the bloodlust. Now he knew why vampires didn't just let their victims go. They couldn't.   
  
Yami turned away, annoyed, and caught sight of the boy he had rescued. His mouth almost dropped opened, and he backed away.   
  
"No..." he said as his back came up against the wall. The boy looked just like him... And that meant as soon as Kaiba found out, he was dead. Kaiba *hated* those doubles, he would do anything to destroy them. And now he was one of them. Damn. First he became a vampire, something he had been killing for years, getting paid as a bonus, and now he became the thing that he was trying to kill. What did the world have against him?   
  
The boy was sitting, dazed against the wall a little way away from Yami. It seemed the mugger had hit him over the head. Yami started to walk over to him, and hesitated. As soon as Kaiba found him, the boy was dead. Why did it matter that he was alright? He should just leave now, as soon as he could. Go to America, or something. Somewhere where Kaiba couldn't find him.   
  
But as he was partly responsible for the boys to-be-death, he thought he may as well live the last few days in relative comfort. He walked over to the boy and crouched down in front of him.   
  
The similarity was almost scary. Yami had more yellow streaks in his hair, and was taller, but that was the only difference. Except the eyes. Yami saw his eyes and quickly looked away. It was if the boy was seeing *him *, not a stranger, and he didn't like it.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. The boy tried to nod and stand up, but ended up just falling back over again.   
  
"My chest... it hurts... I think he broke something when he hit me." Yami sighed to himself. Great, now he had a hurt double on his hands, that was just what he needed right now when he was seriously considering fleeing the country as fast as his wings could carry him. Not.  
  
"Here." Yami offered his hand to the boy, and pulled him upright. The boy looked about sixteen, but short for his age. "Where's your house?"  
  
"I just got kicked out.... That's why I was walking around here. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I flew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"No you didn't." Yami sighed again. The kid was a pest.  
  
"Okay, enough with the chat-back. You should rest your ribs. I'll take you to my place for now, but you won't be staying there for long. I'm leaving soon."  
  
"Did you really fly?"  
  
"Yes. My place is quite a way from here. Can you walk?"  
  
"I don't think so. It hurts!"  
  
"Well, when you get hit, it usually does. I'll prove to you I can fly, because my place is quite a way from here and people will start asking questions if I bring a kid with broken ribs on a bus."  
  
"You've got blood on your shirt. What did you do to that man?" Yami thought for a second. The boy was going to find out soon enough about him.  
  
"I drank his blood. I'm a vampire."  
  
"Wow." The boy stared at Yami with fear in his eyes, and tried to back away, only to find he was already against the brick wall.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, okay? I didn't want to kill him either."  
  
"Are, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Can we go?" Yami unfolded the wings. It was funny how they had ripped the back of his shirt, even though they were only paper thin. They were so strong, they had to be to hold him up in the air. Without waiting for a reply from the boy, who was just staring at the wings, he lifted the boy as gently as he could and leapt into the air. It was hard work, flying while holding another person. But the blood he had just drank gave him new strength. He felt as if he could fly a thousand miles.   
  
Yami looked down at the boy in his arms. He was grimacing, his eyes tightly shut. Yami figured it must hurt, they weren't that high up.  
  
"What's your name?" He shouted over the wind.  
  
"Yugi Motou. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
"Yami what?" Yami paused. His parents were dead, the police thought he was dead. It was better that way.  
  
"Nothing. Just Yami."  
  
"Oh, okay." The boy was silent and Yami focused on the building he knew was his. The window was still open, as he left it. He carefully folded his wings and floated through the window. It was amazing that he knew exactly how to use his wings, even though he only got them less than twenty-four hours ago. Yami set the boy down on the bed, and walked to the bathroom. He had a very well stocked medical kit, he had needed it more times that he could count.   
  
Yami pulled out bandages, antiseptic cream and filled a bowl with warm water. He brought them into the room and set them down next to Yugi on the bed.  
  
"Take off your shirt, and I'll see what I can do about your chest."  
  
*****Ryous POV *****  
  
Ryou turned around as something hit the ground behind him with a thump. He turned around to see Bakura there, glaring at him.  
  
"What made you think you could just leave?! I thought I told you not to leave unless you have a death wish!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to leave-"  
  
"Yeah, right. And pigs can fly."  
  
"I didn't mean to do something wrong!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have left!"  
  
"It's your fault for-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura hitting him it the face. Ryou stumbled backwards and tripped over the door frame, and Bakura advanced on him as the moon started to rise behind him.  
  
"Don't ever say it's my fault. I'm not a pathetic human weakling who can't even stand up to himself."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Bakura drew back his leg to kick Ryou, and stopped. Ryou was just sitting there, eyes shut, waiting for Bakura to kick him. He didn't try to fight back, didn't try to protect himself. Bakura put his foot back down and flew away.  
  
*****Bakuras POV *****  
  
That stupid human! Why can't I just hurt him? I'm angry enough, and I've killed people for far less than that! When he was arguing, it was easy enough, but how could he just lie there? He knew I was going to kick him. Maybe that was why he didn't move. But what could happen to anyone to make them lose all will to fight back? Hell, I've been killed and I still give back ten times more than I get.  
  
Bakura flapped his wings and soared upwards, trying to work off some of his frustration. The night was clear, the occasional cloud shining silver under the moon. Without realizing it, he had been heading towards the city. Well, he needed to find a human that he *could* hurt soon anyway. He was hungry.   
  
Although because he had been a vampire for nearly eighty years he didn't need to feed every night, he felt it helped if he did. Although he wasn't sure what would happen if a vampire didn't feed, they were immortal unless you stabbed them through the heart with wood or silver. Even the sunlight didn't kill you, you just got really, really bad sunburn. Which healed after a few hours of being away from the sun.   
  
As Bakura flew over the city, looking for a likely victim, he noticed a boy being followed by a man into an alleyway. Well, either the mugger or the boy would make a good victim, but he didn't want to have to kill them both. Which he would have to do if they saw him. The boy seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
Bakura landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings that made the alleyway, and waited for the fight to finish. It really wasn't much of a fight. Just as he was about to fly down though, the fight got a lot more interesting. The mugger was attacked and drained by a vampire that Bakura had seen only last night, as a meal.   
  
Well, well, well, the might just couldn't get much better, could it? Now he had a vampire vampire hunter. One that could fly, and would know about sunlight and everything else that came about with being a vampire. However, he would be on his own, even if he wasn't to begin with. Humans were very intolerant of vampires, for some reason he could quite fathom.   
  
However, the night could, and did get a lot worse. It began when Bakura recognized the boy that the hunter carried away. Well, almost recognized. Another double. Something was going on, and he was going to find out! Was it a plot by the humans? Or something different? Bakura could tell that the hunter wasn't going to stop killing after he had killed Bakura, he was going to continue to kill Ryou too. So someone wanted the doubles dead, like he had guessed in Otogis lair.   
  
This someone. And now he was going to get some answers.   
  
Bakura flew after the hunter, landed softly on the window ledge, and drew the silver knife at his side out of the sheath.   
  
It was a good night for hunting.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Silver only kills vampires if they're stabbed in the heart. It's the same with wood, or else every time a vampire got a splinter, *poof!* Instant dust storm. By the way, wounds made by silver take longer to heal on a vampire, although they do still heal faster than a human.   
  
Well, 'nother chapter! Sorry the chapters have been so slow in coming, exams are on. I know, I've always got a good excuse. ^_^  
  
So, reviews, pretty please? My thanks to Aurora of the Moon, BakuraLuva, Kira-Kura, Angel Reaper, Kaelas and malik-ishtar67 for reviewing and the helpful comments. I will take them to heart next time I write a lemon/lime!   
  
By the way, I always check out my reveiwers stories, if you want extra incentive to review.   
  
Oh, and was that a cliffhanger? Ooopsie.... Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens. 


	7. Kidnapping and throwing knifes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I'm obsessed with it, but I don't own it. Does that seem fair to you?  
  
Thanks to my 8 reviewers! 8! Wheehee, throw a party! I'm happy, I'm getting reviews again!  
  
Kira-Kura: Thanks for the advice! And yeah, seeing as you converted me, I guess I'm your fledgling.... Dis is cool.  
  
ChibiChula: Another long review! I love long reviews! And thanks for the tip, I'll go find one of my friends that can actually spell.... Usually I'm the beta... That's kinda worrying, Isn't it?  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: What's a pocky?  
  
Yugiohluver: I love your bio! I pinched a few quotes, but I gave you credit! If you don't like that, tell me please! You should write a story, If your bio's anything to go by, you sound like a great humor author!  
  
Also thanks to maedhros, SoulDreamer, Kaelas and Bakuraluva for reviewing! BTW, bad language and violence here, but no lime time.  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Marik: Malik  
  
Marik: Marik  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****Ryous POV *****  
  
I sat there for a while and watched Bakura fly off. Very shortly he wasn't even a speck. Why hadn't he hurt him? His father had beaten him for much less than that. He was able to cope, the best thing was to just lie still. And he knew that Bakura had killed people at random, so why hadn't he done the same to him?  
  
Well, Bakura probably wouldn't kill him, there seemed to be something going on. Ryou wondered where Bakura had gone. Probably hunting. Maybe he had gone to see Marik and Malik. And there was another puzzle in its self. Why did both he and Marik seem to have vampire doubles?   
  
Ryou rubbed the bruise that was starting to form on his cheek and walked up towards the bedroom again.  
  
*****Yamis POV *****  
  
Yami was just leaning over to clean some of the blood that was on Yugis chest off where the thieves rings had cut him when something launched itself through the open window and knocked Yami to the floor. Even with his vampire reflexes, he still wasn't able to dodge the blow to his chest that winded him. Yami caught a glint of gold and grabbed at it, pulling his attackers head down and bring his fist up to meet it.   
  
Yami rolled away and stood up, feeling blood trickle down a cut on his arm. Funny, he hadn't even felt it. His attacker stood up as well, and Yami recognized the vampire from last night.   
  
"You! What do want now?!"  
  
"Answers. What the fuck is going on with all these copies of vampires? And why does everyone want us dead?!"   
  
"Why should I tell you? You didn't say please."   
  
Bakura snarled and launched himself back at Yami, his wings half formed. As Bakura tackled Yami to the ground, One of his wings caught him on the cheek. That's probably going to bruise, thought Yami, as he tried to avoid Bakuras knife seriously scarring him.   
  
Eventually Bakura got fed up with him dodging, and slammed the heel of his hand into Yamis nose. Yami lay there for a few seconds with spots exploding in front of his eyes, while Bakura pinned his wrists down with his knees and held the blade to Yamis throat.   
  
"I guess I just wasn't brought up properly." Bakura said. It took Yami a few seconds to realize through the haze of pain that Bakura was referring to his earlier comment. Yami figured his nose was broken, but could feel it moving inside, and he realized it was healing already.   
  
"Now, unless you would care to answer my questions, I'm afraid I'm really going to have to hurt you. Silver wounds don't heal as quickly, you know."  
  
"Fuck off."   
  
"No thanks." Bakura scored a line in Yamis throat, and he winced, feeling the blood trickle down the sides of his neck. It took a few minutes of the searing pain until the wound began to heal, slowly.  
  
"Are you going to answer yet?" Yamis only answer was to struggle and try to remember what his martial arts teacher had told him what to do in a position like this. Oh yeah, don't get into it. Yamis train of thought was broken as he saw Yugi creep up behind the vampire, holding the crossbow he kept beside his bed in his hands. That idiot probably doesn't even know how to use a crossbow, Yami thought, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Yugi raise it.   
  
That slight opening of his eyes was all Bakura needed to roll aside and as he was rising, grab Yugis neck with one hand and twist his wrist with the other so that he dropped the crossbow. Bakura broke the crossbow trigger off with his thumb by pulling it hard forward and tossed the crossbow aside.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Yami said as Bakura raised the knife up to his doubles neck.   
  
"Oh, so you have a soft spot for this little one, do you? Well, It's been a long time since I last ate, and you know, I'm getting a little peckish here. Maybe you could just back off a little?"  
  
Yami tensed to spring at Bakura, and Bakura noticed.  
  
"Yes, you could leap, but could you leap fast enough to stop me cutting his throat? I do hate wasting good food, when I think of all those poor starving vampires in Africa, but I'll be willing to make an exception in this case."  
  
"You are one sick bastard, do you know that?"  
  
"Thank you. You know, insulting the hostage taker isn't a good idea..." Bakura said, and swept the knife across just below Yugis collarbone. Yugi screamed as red blood poured down his front.   
  
"Let him go." Said Yami, backing away. He was hoping his attacker would think that he was scared, but it the dressing tables draw behind him there was another crossbow, a backup. Yami felt himself bump up against the corner of the table and slowly inched his hand to the draws handle and started to pull it open behind him.   
  
"Or what?" Bakura said, gently pulling the knife along Yugis throat, not cutting though. Yami felt his hand close around the handle of the crossbow. He pulled it up and without bothering to use the sights, shot the vampire in the wrist with the crossbow. Bakura winced as the crossbow went through his wrist, and dropped the knife. His ring glowed for a second, and the knife floated back up and into its sheath.   
  
*****Bakuras POV *****  
  
That bastard shot me! That really, really hurts.   
  
Bakura noticed the vampire hunter nearly had his crossbow loaded, and Bakura had no illusions where the next shot would go. He curled his hand around his hostages waist and jumped out the window. He felt, rather than heard, the bolt hit the wall where he had been standing as he raced downwards, not opening his wings so he could gain speed. A few meters off the ground he opened his wings and sped off as fast as he could across the city, closely followed by a very pissed off Yami, who had luckily for Bakura dropped the crossbow.  
  
This is the most fun I've had since I stole the ring off the last leader! Ha, pathetic hunter, you couldn't catch me if you tried... Although you are managing to at least stay at the same speed as me. Well, it would be no fun if we couldn't yell insults at each other. Speaking of no fun, I've got to land and get this crossbow bolt out of my wrist before it heals too much, or I'll never get it out. He'll have to pay for that.  
  
Bakura dropped back a few meters, within shouting range. He angled upwards, as he knew what Yami was going to say. It always happened, it was just a matter-  
  
"Let him go!"   
  
"Okay! If you insist!" Bakura dropped Yugi, delighting in the look of terror on the boys face as he plummeted down towards the pavement. Yami dived after him, only to have Bakura swoop down and grab Yugi just above Yami. Bakura hovered in the air a few meters away from Yami, about thirty meters off the ground.  
  
"Do you want me to drop him again? It took you about fifty meters to nearly catch him before, do you want to risk it? It could be really entertaining."  
  
"Why are you dragging him into this? You're not the only one that everyone's trying to kill!"  
  
"Really? Tell me more, and I'll keep a hold on him."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I always have a backup." Yami pulled a wooden throwing knife tipped with silver and threw it at Bakura. Bakura dropped Yugi and tried to dodge, but even a vampire can't dodge a knife thrown from a couple of meters away and it hit him.   
  
In the chest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooo, cliffy! I'm mean, yes I am, but I haven't uploaded for so long and I figured I better give you a new chapter before to stop reading my fic out of boredom.  
  
So, what will happen to Bakura? Things are not looking happy, I don't know why I'm being so mean to him.   
  
Also: Will Yami catch Yugi? And what's Ryou going to do? Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and see. I need reviews for inspiration! 


	8. The gang's all here

Sorry for the screwed up formatting! I changing that now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I wish I owned a tortoise.... That was   
  
random.  
  
Teehehe nasty cliffy there! Had you wondering, didn't I? Well, you'll find   
  
out, just let me say the thanks to all my adoring fans who reviewed! All 10 of   
  
them! Booya!  
  
Yami Hugglepuff / Weeble: That's a seriously weird name. Mind you, you   
  
are related to me, so fair enough.  
  
Bakuraluva: Thankies! I appreciate the nice comments about the fighting,   
  
there will be more in this chapter. *singing off key* I'm so mean, so mean,   
  
so mean. I'm so mean with a cliffie! *stops singing* That was random....  
  
Angel Reaper: Hehehe, I'm so mean.... This chapter is up as soon as I could   
  
write it, sorry for the delay.  
  
Yugiohluver: Great! I look forward to reading your story when it comes up,   
  
please tell me! I'll be sure to review it!  
  
Eyesrdiolies: Congrats on being my 50th reviewer! 50 reviews! Yay-yah!  
  
SoulDreamer: I'm continuing!  
  
Kira-Kura: Yeah! The last vampire rules! Sita's cool, if a little scary. She   
  
kinda reminds me of Bakura. It's so fun to leave cliffys! This is why you and   
  
me leave them... And you'll have to see if 'Kuras okay.  
  
Kaelas: Oooo! Cherry! Here you go!   
  
Charmeleon: I know, I know. Things should get better for them... eventually.  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Me updated!  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
*****Maliks POV *****  
  
Malik got up and stretched, being careful not to disturb his sleeping double.   
  
Vampires just couldn't sleep for very long during the night, no matter how   
  
tired they might be. And Malik knew Marik would probably be sleeping for   
  
another three or four hours, so he had plenty of time to go out hunting.   
  
Malik pulled a clean black shirt and pants out of the chest of draws, fished   
  
the rod out from under the bed where it had rolled during their... activities   
  
and did a final check to make sure nothing was wrong. He felt a bit hesitant   
  
to leave, as something inside him was saying quite loudly that something was   
  
about to happen that wasn't going to be for the general good of vampire   
  
kind.   
  
Malik had learned to listen to these bits of intuition, it had something to do   
  
with the golden staff that he had taken when he, Bakura and Otogi decided   
  
that the current leaders were all idiots. That was probably the only times in   
  
history that a vampire had killed another and gotten away with it.   
  
It was sort of a loophole, seeing as the law said that the three strongest   
  
vampires had the right to lead, and the best way to prove you were the best   
  
was to kill the person everyone else thought was the best.   
  
Malik decided that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to happen   
  
here, and opened the windows. If something was going to happen, he wanted   
  
to be in the middle of it. Much more fun that way. Malik paused on the   
  
windowsill for a second, feeling where the trouble was coming from, and   
  
then jumped out, using his wings to hover and closing the window behind   
  
him. Then he flapped his wings, hard, and pushed himself up into the air.   
  
Once he had cleared the maze of buildings, there was a nice breeze that blew   
  
him exactly where he wanted to go. It was times like these that Malik decided   
  
even if there wasn't a god, there was probably something out there. Luck,   
  
maybe.  
  
He was pretty sure if there was a god, Malik would probably be dead by   
  
now, given as he wasn't going to win the nicest-person-of-the-year award.   
  
Okay, so he was already technically dead... or as Marik liked to put it:   
  
'You're not dead, you're electroencephically challenged.' How did his abiou   
  
know such big words when he was raised in the slums? Even Malik didn't   
  
know that one, and he was nearly seventy years old... handy thing, eternal   
  
youth. Shame about the whole trading for the soul thing.  
  
Malik felt the sense of trouble getting deeper, it was almost like flying through   
  
cobwebs. A tiny resistance, but still there. Suddenly he saw what was wrong,   
  
Bakura was flying away, carrying a human in one arm, with another vampire   
  
trailing after him. Malik sighed to himself. Stupid Bakura. You've already got   
  
a slave, why are you pinching somebody else's? Probably for the fun of it.   
  
Although, given as Bakura didn't seem to be able to use one arm, he   
  
probably wasn't having much fun.  
  
Malik followed after them at a safe distance, slightly off to the side. He was   
  
having no problem keeping up, Bakura may be fast, but he was the fastest   
  
vampire in all of America and, as he liked to think, the world. This was just a   
  
warm-up flight. Things seemed to be going well for Bakura, he was keeping   
  
ahead of the other vampire. Teasing him, really. Yep, definitely, Malik   
  
thought as he watched Bakura drop the human and then catch him just before   
  
the other vampire did.   
  
Bakura must be pissed off about something, Malik reflected. Usually he   
  
would have just let the vampire catch- Shit! Marik saw the knife flash through   
  
the air and catch Bakura in the chest.  
  
"Bakura!" Malik shouted and dived towards Bakuras plummeting body. Even   
  
with his skills as a flyer, Malik only managed to slow Bakuras decent slightly,   
  
and cushion his fall. Mainly by being beneath him.   
  
Stupid fucking instincts! Malik cursed as he felt the grazes along his wings   
  
and back begin to heal. I could have just been nice and safe at home, curled   
  
up with Marik, but no, these stupid fucking instincts won't leave me alone.   
  
Malik rolled out from underneath Bakura and kneeled next to his friend.  
  
"Come on Bakura, now is no time to pass out!"   
  
"It fucking hurts.." Bakura had his eyes closed, and had a graze over one arm   
  
where Malik hadn't been able to catch him well enough.   
  
"You know, you wouldn't expect a wooden knife through the chest to hurt   
  
now, would you?" Malik said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I need to take the knife out, so you can heal. This is going to hurt. Try not   
  
to kill me."  
  
Bakura grunted, and Malik grasped the handle of the knife and pulled it out   
  
quickly.   
  
"Ahhhhh! Fuck!"  
  
"That must've hurt. Bakura? Bakura!" Malik shook Bakura gently, then   
  
harder. There was no response, but seeing as Bakura hadn't crumbled to   
  
dust, he was still alive. Malik had no idea how that had happened, it was   
  
possible that the knife had just missed his heart.   
  
Malik caught a glimpse of silver heading towards them and opened his wings   
  
just in time. He shuddered as the knife went through his wing and clattered   
  
down onto the pavement just beside Bakuras head. Malik looked up and saw   
  
the other vampire circling, holding the boy in one arm and pulling another   
  
throwing knife out of a pouch on his belt.   
  
"What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill him or something?!" Malik   
  
screamed up at the figure.  
  
"You get the general idea!" the figure yelled back, flicking another knife at   
  
Bakura. Again Malik opened his wings, and again the knife went through   
  
them. They weren't stopping the knife, but they were slowing it down and   
  
directing them away from Bakura. This knife nicked Maliks arm and clattered   
  
next to the previous knife. Malik winced as another one followed the last.  
  
"Why are you sheltering him?!" The vampire hovered just above Malik and   
  
Bakura.  
  
"Because he's my goddamn friend!"   
  
The vampire raised one eyebrow. "Vampires don't have friends."  
  
"Then who are you holding?" The attacker looked down at the boy in his   
  
arms, who seemed to have passed out.  
  
"He's..."  
  
Then the vampire took another look at Malik. "What?"  
  
"You're another double!"  
  
"Yes, I am. Stay away from mine, I really don't want to make an enemy out   
  
of you. Now if you could please put the knives down?"   
  
Yami reluctantly tucked the throwing knife back into the pouch. "What do   
  
you want?"  
  
"I'd like to know what's happening. I'm pretty sure Bakura wasn't very nice   
  
to you, he's not usually like this."  
  
"He is from what I've seen of him. Incidentally, I've been sent to kill you."  
  
"Really? Want to try?"  
  
"No. I know your reputation, and now I know you, I can't kill you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm an assassin. That means I kill people I don't know. I can't kill people I   
  
know unless they piss me off. And anyway, the guy I'm working for is very   
  
shortly going to try and have me killed too. So really there's no reason why I   
  
should work for him anymore."  
  
"Fair enough." The vampire landed in front of Malik.  
  
"My name's Yami, and this is Yugi. He's the reason why my boss is going   
  
to kill me. Literally."  
  
"Is he your son or something?"  
  
"No! He's my copy. Like yours, and this guys."  
  
"If you're not working for your boss anymore, why are you trying to kill   
  
Bakura?"  
  
"He tried to kill me first!"  
  
"No, he probably wasn't trying to kill you. Just severely injury you."  
  
"That's not exactly comforting."  
  
"Sorry. My name's Malik. I hope for your sake that Bakura lives, or I'm   
  
afraid our friendship hasn't got any long term prospects, on the account of   
  
you will be dead."  
  
"I'll hope that he lives then. He probably will, you vampires seem to be able   
  
to heal quickly."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you vampires'? You're kinda a vampire too, if you   
  
hadn't noticed."  
  
"Sorry. Keep forgetting."  
  
"Fair enough. Who made you?"  
  
"Him." Yami nudged Bakura with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Don't do that. I need to get him back to his house so he can heal properly.   
  
If you promise not to kill him, I'll take you and Yugi there too."  
  
"Can you fly? Your wing doesn't look too good."  
  
"Oh yeah, wonder how that happened?" Malik said sarcastically. Even if   
  
Yami seemed to be alright, he still didn't trust him any further than he could   
  
drop-kick him. "I need to wait a while, It'll heal. And I need to go get Marik   
  
as well."  
  
"Who's Marik?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And when we get to Bakuras castle, and he's better, I'd really appreciate   
  
some answers, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I would have told your friend here if he'd just asked nicely."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I haven't tried to kill you in the last minute, you note. I could have if I   
  
wanted to."  
  
"No you couldn't." Said Marik automatically, he inspected his wings. The   
  
cuts had healed without a trace except for trails of blood where they had   
  
been. "I'm about ready."   
  
"Let's go already then. And shouldn't you pull the crossbow bolt out of his   
  
wrist?"   
  
Malik glanced down at Bakura. "Nah, he's lost enough blood as it is. You'd   
  
better keep your boy away from him when he wakes up, he'll be hungry."   
  
Malik picked Bakura up as if he was nothing. Having vampiric strength was   
  
never a drawback. "You follow me, and please don't try anything."  
  
"I told you, I won't."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you why?"  
  
Yami shrugged and followed Malik up into the sky.  
  
***** Ryous POV ****  
  
Ryou walked through the maze of rooms that he had gone through earlier. He   
  
got lost a few times, but seeing as he had gone in a fairly straight line, it was   
  
easy to get back. Eventually he reached the corridor where the trapdoor and   
  
stairs were waiting, and safety too. There was something that didn't feel right   
  
about the castle.  
  
At the base of the stairs, Ryou paused and turned around. The rooms door   
  
that had all the metal sculptures in it was open. Ryou was sure he had closed   
  
it, but it was possible that the wind had blown it open, or that Bakura had   
  
opened it when he was looking for him. Ryou walked over to the door and   
  
reached to close it, when something caught his eye.   
  
In the corner of the room a bronze box sat on a pedestal. Something about   
  
the box caught Ryous attention, and before he knew what he was doing, he   
  
had walked over and picked the box up. He opened it. Inside, something   
  
glinted, but Ryou couldn't see it properly. Feeling guilty, he closed the box   
  
and put it in his pocket. He would look at it tomorrow, while Bakura was   
  
asleep.   
  
Right now the only light was from the three-quarter moon, and that wasn't   
  
helping much. Ryou went back to the stairs and climbed up them, closing the   
  
door behind him. Burman was still curled up on the bed, blissfully unaware   
  
of anything happening around him. Ryou curled up on the bed, but the box   
  
jabbed painfully into his thigh.   
  
Ryou sighed, and took his pants off. He couldn't risk Bakura finding the   
  
box, and it was too hot a night to sleep with clothes on anyway. Even with   
  
the window open it was still warm outside. Summer had begun a few weeks   
  
ago, and so far it was promising to be one of the hottest ever recorded.   
  
Just as Ryou got himself comfortable on the bed, two shapes swooped in the   
  
window.  
  
"Fancy finding you here!" said Marik.  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, you idiot. Malik, could you please put me down now?   
  
We need to put Bakura in a healing room. I've never heard of a vampire   
  
surviving a stake through the heart before."  
  
"What?!" Ryou jumped out of bed and rushed over, only to back away again   
  
when he saw Yami. "That guy tried to kill Bakura!"  
  
"We know. How'd you guess?"  
  
"I didn't guess, I was there!"  
  
"Ummm, no, you weren't. I was just there."  
  
"You mean he tried to kill him again?!"  
  
"Again?!" Malik turned towards Yami. "You forgot to mention this little   
  
detail."  
  
Yami shrugged. "I'm not going to try again." Malik glared at him, then turned   
  
away and kicked open the trapdoor. Still carrying Bakura, he walked down   
  
the steps and followed a different passageway that Ryou hadn't noticed   
  
before. Ryou found himself walking after Malik down a spiral stairway that   
  
seemed to lead on forever. There was a large hole down the center of the   
  
stairway. Ryou took one look and backed up against the solid, reassuring   
  
stone wall behind him. Marik looked at him quizzically and then shrugged,   
  
resuming their walk downwards.   
  
"Where am I?" Ryou heard a new voice say. The boy in Yamis arms had   
  
woken up and was looking fuzzily around.  
  
"Don't shriek or anything, but you're in the guy that was trying to kill us'   
  
house." Said Yami.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"I said don't do that. He's not going to kill us, and I'm not going to kill him.   
  
At least, I think so."  
  
"That's not reassuring!"   
  
"Sorry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright. What happened?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh. Where are we going?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"We're going to a healing place, it's basically a chamber very far   
  
underground where there's nothing that can disturb the healing process.   
  
Bakura's pretty badly hurt."  
  
"How badly?" Ryou said. Despite himself, he found he was worried about   
  
Bakura.   
  
"We'll have to wait and see. I just hope he lives, for those twos sake." Marik   
  
nodded towards Yami and Yugi, who was now walking by himself. "Malik   
  
isn't nice when he's angry."  
  
"I figured."   
  
They walked in silence for a while again until the came to a large stone door.   
  
It took both Malik and Yami pushing on it to get it to open wide enough for   
  
them to get inside the room. Somewhere in the vast darkness around him,   
  
Ryou could hear rushing water, and when Maliks rod (A/N the millennium   
  
rod! I always mean that, 'k?) began to glow, Ryou could see it reflecting off   
  
puddles of water on the floor.   
  
As they walked further into the chamber, which was so big that Ryou   
  
couldn't see the walls, the puddles joined together, seemingly springing out   
  
of the paving stones, until the made small streams and eventually, a huge lake.   
  
Out in the water there was a number of platforms, on one of which Malik laid   
  
Bakura.   
  
"Now we just have to leave him to himself for a while. I'll leave the door   
  
open, so he can get out, and we'll see how he is tomorrow night. I think he'll   
  
be alright, he's too much of a stubborn bastard to die."  
  
"I hope so." Ryou said, and they walked towards the faint grey outline of the   
  
door. Ryou sighed once they were outside.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou?" Marik asked.  
  
"I'm just not looking forward to climbing up all those stairs again."  
  
Marik smiled. "Now that's where the vampires come in. Malik, could you   
  
carry me up first, and then Ryou? Yami, you'll have to fly your copy up."  
  
"Whatever." Said Yami, and Malik replied by clasping his hands around   
  
Mariks waist. Malik leapt up, and with his wings making flapping sounds that   
  
echoed in the long tower, carried Marik up the hole in the middle of the   
  
stairway.   
  
There was only enough room for one person to go up at a time, so Ryou was   
  
left with Yami and Yugi. Yami looked Ryou over twice.  
  
"You know, it's strange how he can have a person that looked almost exactly   
  
like him, and yet you're so different."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."   
  
"Is he different to what I've seen of him?"  
  
"Uh-" Ryou was spared having to answer by Malik arriving, dropping   
  
straight down and opening his wings with a crack as they caught the air and   
  
slowed him down as he landed.  
  
"Elevator service!" Ryou heard Marik call down. Malik grimaced and picked   
  
Ryou up.  
  
"Going up!"   
  
Ryou couldn't help but giggle at Mariks comments, and that may have been   
  
the reason why Malik didn't give him any warning. With a jump that made   
  
Ryous head snap forward, Malik flew up the hole. It seemed far too narrow   
  
to Ryou, as the wall rushed past inches away from his face. It seemed to   
  
Ryou like a few minutes, but very shortly Malik deposited a pale Ryou at the   
  
top of the stairs.  
  
"You can breath now." Marik remarked. Ryou realized he'd been holding his   
  
breath, and let it out in a whoosh.  
  
"Didn't you enjoy the ride?" Asked Malik with a smirk on his face. Ryou   
  
heard Yami begin to fly up the stairway.  
  
"Please choose Malik airways next time for your comfort and convenience!"   
  
said Marik, grinning like an idiot. Malik scowled at his double, which only   
  
made Marik burst out laughing.  
  
Yami landed next to them, holding Yugi.   
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
"I'm tired." Said Yugi, proving his point with a yawn.   
  
"I think we should all sleep in the same room, so there's someone to restrain   
  
Bakura when he wakes up." Said Marik, still grinning.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Yami asked.  
  
"He's like this most of the time after he's had a coffee to wake up. But he has got a point. There's a hall fairly nearby where we can sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Said Yami, and Malik led the way along the   
  
winding passageways of the castle until they reached a hall about 10 by 10   
  
meters. There were no windows, and the floor was carpeted with soft red   
  
carpet. Malik disappeared into one of the rooms off the side and appeared,   
  
dragging two mattresses with a pile of sheets and pillows on them.   
  
He put them in front of Marik and walked away, pushing Marik as he did so   
  
Marik fell onto the pile of cushions. Marik just lay there giggling, until Malik   
  
came back with another mattress and hit him over the head with a pillow.   
  
"Will you get down off your caffeine high and help get the beds ready?"   
  
Malik said, holding the pillow.   
  
"Pillow fight! Yah!" Marik grabbed a pillow and hit a surprised Ryou over   
  
the head.  
  
"Riiiight..." Said Yugi.  
  
Yami sighed. "I'm stay with a albino person, a person that looks like my   
  
identical twin, a vampire and a sugar-high slave. What did I do wrong?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Loooooooooooooong chapter! That's 'cause Fanfiction.net was being   
  
naughty and wasn't working. 9 pages! Usually I stop at six. And yeah, I'm   
  
making Marik a little random... but it's all good! He'll get more serious later,   
  
if you want me to make him that way.  
  
I got two hours sleep last night... fricken party... why do I go to them? Oh   
  
yeah, they're fun... me smart today.  
  
The next chapter might be a little long it coming, because I'm trying to write a   
  
one-shot Bakura/Ryou fic. But this fic is still my top priority.  
  
I really am sorry about the screwed formatting, my computer's gone all weird....  
  
Remember: No reviews, no chapter!   
  
Review box is here! \/ 


	9. Recovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, can't be stuffed writing the authors note, no-one ever reads them anyway.  
  
Angel Reaper: Yuppies, I know. Formatting is back to normal.  
  
Homicidal-Invader: I know, I know!  
  
Bakuraluva: Thank you! There will be a little bit of silliness, but I can't do too much or as Kira-Kura says, this will end up being a humor.   
  
Crazytomboy1: Fluff, fluff, fluffiness! Here you go, I'm making this chapter a fluffy one as a sorry for not updating for so long. Stupid writers block.  
  
Kira-Kura: Yuppies, I know! And it's the energy in your body that makes your heart beat or something... Ask my dad, he's a paramedic and he told me. Oh, wait, I live real far away from you....  
  
Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers, I love getting reviews! Here's a vampire Bakura plushie, complete with folding out wings!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Marik = Marik  
  
*****Bakuras POV *****  
  
Bakura slowly began to be aware of himself. Through the usual disorientation from being asleep for a long time, he tried to remember what happened. Images flashed through his mind, a chase, flying, a wooden and silver knife... And being hit.  
  
The last thing he remembered was Malik kneeling above him, saying something, and then a white hot blindness. And now he woke up. Obviously he wasn't dead, he figured his afterlife was going to figure lots and lots of pain and men with horns, but he felt relatively comfortable.   
  
So where was he? Bakura twitched his hand and felt it move against stone, polished smooth. Right, so he was lying on stone. What else? He could smell a sort of misty clean smell. So, he was probably in a large room, possibly outside. However, there was no wind. His ears, not to be left out, reported the sound of running water. And then he realized where he was.   
  
Shit, he must have been badly hurt. No-one had used this chamber for decades. It was almost a holy place, if vampires had holy places. Well, if he woke up here, he was probably alright. Or nearly, at least. He opened his eyes into blackness and attempted to push himself up. At once agony shocked through his left arm and chest, and he lay back down, gasping.   
  
Obviously I'm not quite healed yet. I wonder what the hell's up with my arm? Tentatively he reached his right arm over to his left, and then groped along from the elbow until he came to the wrist, where something was through his wrist.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered into the darkness. It felt wooden, and there was a ring of partly healed flesh around it. Then he remembered, that damn hunter had shot him in the wrist. And Malik, fool that he was, had left it in. Great, either he left it in there and had a crossbow bolt in the middle of his wrist for the rest of his life, or he pulled it out. And that was going to be no fun.   
  
What has to be done... Bakura thought as he braced his left arm on the edge of the stone slab and pulled at the crossbow bolt as hard as he could with his right arm. The first try loosened it a little, but hurt like hell. Bakura rested for a second, until the pain had reduced a little bit, and then pulled at it again. It came out with a sickening sliding sound, and Bakura felt blood trickle along his left hands fingers and drip into the water below.   
  
He was about to throw it aside, and then stopped. That would be like sacrilege. He lay it beside him and relaxed again, feeling the healing of his body and the magic in the air around him start to heal the wound.   
  
*****Ryous POV *****  
  
Ryou gasped and sat up with a start, absent mindedly checking his neck. He had had a dream where he was being attacked by vampires, and then was saved by Bakura. It was an alright dream, until Bakura decided to drink his blood again. He thought he had woken up, and was back in his own house again. Only when he went to the bathroom to try and wash his face to wake up properly, blood started pouring out of two points in his neck, filling his cupped hands as he tried to stop the flow. When he looked into the mirror, Bakuras face looked back at him, strangely sad. Then he woke up.   
  
Having established that there was no mark, only the scar from when Bakura had first drank his blood, Ryou lay back down. But he couldn't get comfortable. He rolled onto his back, and lay with his arms outstretched (1). He still couldn't get comfortable. Eventually he stood up and tried to walk around the mattresses in the pitch black darkness, but tripped over and landed on top of somebody's legs.  
  
"Mph?"  
  
"Sorry, I just fell over." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Mph." The person rolled over and went back to sleep. Ryou walked on until he found a wall, and walked around with his hand trailing along the edge of the stone wall, occasionally brushing against velvety wall hangings, until he reached the ridge of a door frame.   
  
He open the door and walked outside. It was midday, so he shut the door firmly behind him. He was in a part of the castle he recognized from his earlier explorations, and he headed back to the tower where he had been with Bakura. He needed to get his jeans back, and look at that box. He heard the door open behind him and turned around to see Marik, looking slightly rumpled with his hair sticking up on one side of his head.   
  
"Morning Ryou." Marik said, and yawned.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I need to go and find my jeans." Marik looked down at Ryou and grinned, making Ryou blush.  
  
"And just why did you have your pants off anyway? No, you don't have to answer that. Are you hungry? I'm going to go get some food. Bakura keeps human food in his house, for when I visit."  
  
Ryou suddenly realized he hadn't eaten for nearly two days. His stomach rumbled and he smiled, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"I guess you are. I'll show you the kitchen, and then you can go and get your jeans."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. This way."   
  
*****Bakuras POV, the next night. *****  
  
Bakura opened his eyes again, still in the pitch blackness. He had been having dreams so real, that he was surprised to wake up. But then the chamber had been said to do that, sometimes to the point of making people believe this world wasn't real, and occasionally it stole your mind away. That was why no-one used it. He must have been so badly hurt that it was his only chance.   
  
What the chamber did was to completely isolate you from anything outside. Any other magic in the area outside the chamber would no longer work, even life auras couldn't be sensed. Nothing could interfere with a vampires healing process.   
  
Bakura lay there, thinking. The dreams had been about Ryou. He had seen him flying next to himself, not on bats wings, but angels. And there was no fear there... Bakura realized that that was what had stopped him hurting Ryou earlier. There had been no fear, just acceptance. The boy had been broken.  
  
That was one vampire tradition that Bakura had no intention of doing. Some vampires 'broke' their slaves, so that they would do anything without complaint, up to and including letting their masters kill them. They had no choice in anything they did.   
  
Some vampires liked this, Bakura found it repulsive, as did Malik and Otogi. That was one of the main reasons they had taken over, to stop it. Now anyone who did it was left in the sun for the day. If they survived, they were forgiven. The desire to get rid of breaking was what had compelled Bakura to join Malik and Otogi in the first place, and now Otogi was planning to break the entire human population.   
  
But what could have broken Ryou? That, too, had been provided in the dream. He had seen things, watching as Ryou had been abused by his family, by the people at school, even by his own father. (2)  
  
Bakura had heard that the chamber had been used millennia ago, when it was first built, to devise answers to problems that were troubling a village. He hadn't believed them, but now he did. Amazing really, what a good sleep can do. And now, how did he feel? Bakura moved his right arm across to his left, and felt along his wrist. There was a small ring of scar tissue on both sides, but the wrist was otherwise healed.   
  
Bakura sat up, slowly. There was no pain, as he picked up the arrow and slipped off the stone slab into the knee high water. He through his shoes he could feel the stones that marked the edge of the path, and followed them to the stone door, which with his rejuvenated strength he was able to push open. He gave a last glance at the chamber before closing the massive stone door and flying up the tower, clenching the arrow in his fist. The last time he would ever see that hunter was with it impaled in the hunters chest.   
  
But first he wanted to see how Ryou was. Now he understood the boy a bit more, he would be closer to solving the questions that seethed in his mind, not all of them were there before he had slept.  
  
*****Ryous POV *****   
  
Ryou stood on the large balcony, watching the two shapes fly off into the dark. Malik and Yami had gone off hunting, leaving their copies at their respective houses. Bakura hadn't woken up, and it was now nearly midnight, twenty-four hours since he had been hurt. Malik hadn't said anything, but Ryou knew he was worried. And so was Ryou. Although he had no idea why. After all, Bakura had abducted him, hit him, killed him and insulted him. How was he any different to anyone else?   
  
And yet, he never felt truly hurt after Bakura did anything. And he had stopped himself hurting Ryou earlier. Why? No-one else did. And now he had found out Bakura had even gone after the man who had tried to him them. Well, that might be personal revenge, but Marik had said that if Bakura had wanted to kill Yami, Yami would be dead.   
  
But why was he even thinking about Bakura? The vampire would probably tire of him, and let him go. Bakura wouldn't kill him, he knew that. But how long would Bakura let him hang around? Ryou sighed as he faced the reality.   
  
He liked being around Bakura. Angry though the vampire was, he still treated Ryou kinder than many people. He had looked after him, and protected him. That was a thing that hadn't happened to Ryou in a long time.   
  
That was why-  
  
"Ryou." Ryou turned around, wrenched from his thoughts, and perversely glad he had been. He wasn't sure where they had been going, and didn't want to know.  
  
"Bakura! You're okay!"  
  
"I'm alright. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I was just wor- thinking that the hunter might have come back here."  
  
"Oh. Well, he did, just he's sort of on our side now-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ryou took a step backwards as he saw Bakuras wings begin to appear, a sign of frustration. Then Bakura seemed to relax and the wings disappeared again.   
  
"Could you explain to me why? Maybe he just shot a crossbow bolt through my wrist by accident, and stabbing me was just innocent fun?" Bakuras voice dripped sarcasm.   
  
"No-"  
  
"Good. Can I still kill him?"  
  
"No! He's being hunted now too."  
  
"Oh, right, so it's all fine then? Right, we'll just throw a little get-together party then."  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please try and calm down, and I'll explain it to you. We'd better go inside, in case Yami comes back before I've finished explaining."  
  
"I don't want to go inside."  
  
"Then let's go somewhere else!"  
  
"Fine." Bakura grabbed Ryous wrist and pulled them both off the balcony. Before they hit the ground, Bakura pulled Ryou to his chest and opened his wings, soaring upwards and inland, away from the distant lights of the city.   
  
"Bakura..." Ryou said in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes, Ryou?" Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"....please don't do that?"  
  
"Why? It's a good way to get airborne without having to waste energy flapping."  
  
"It really, really, scares me."   
  
"Hmph." They flew in silence for a while, until Bakura landed them on a cliff above a forest, the beach visible in the distance. There was a single, twisted tree on the grassy area on the top of the cliff, and Ryou sat down with his back to it, his legs still shaking. Bakura lay down in front of Ryou, motioning for him to do the same.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, so make yourself comfortable."   
  
Ryou moved around to the side of Bakura, and lay down.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"What happened from when I passed out?"  
  
"I haven't heard the whole story, but Malik and Yami talked. Yami has a double too, called Yugi."  
  
"I know. How does this affect the fact he tried to kill me?"  
  
"Because he was hired by this really powerful vampire-"  
  
"Was he called Otogi?"  
  
"No, I can't remember the name, but that wasn't it."  
  
"Carry on."   
  
Ryou explained the details to Bakura, being interrupted every few sentences. Eventually, when he had finished. Ryou rolled over and stared up at the sky. It was clear, as the city seemed to be enjoying a spate of nice weather after the storm, and the night was still very hot. Bakura lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what he had heard.  
  
"So..." Bakura said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why can't I kill him again?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) That's how I like to sleep! It's really comfy, try it some time.  
  
(2) I actually know someone who's been 'broken.' I won't tell any details, though, as I respect their privacy. It's a sad thing to see, but it's such a reward to see them come alive again after a while.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think about the little (1) notes, I'll stop using them if you say so.  
  
There we are, there will be fluffiness and/or maybe yaoi in the next chapter... depends how many reviews I get.... If I get heaps, there will be Bakura/Ryou lime time. If I get an alright amount, there will be fluffiness. If I get a sucky amount, or a flame, there will be nothing, just more plot being introduced. Yep, plot is being formed in my mind as we speak.... And the next few chapters will have lot of action in it, but it's up to you to decide which kind. ^_~  
  
So, are you reviewing? 


	10. So close

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, that's owned by a Japanese guy. I am tall, white skinned, big chested (Much to my annoyance) and blond. Do I look either like a guy or Japanese? I sincerely hope not.  
  
Oooo, lotsa reviews! Six already, and I just put this up yesterday. We'll see how long it takes me to write the beginning, and if I get four more votes in the next few days, there will be lime! Rejoice, peoples! As it is, you have already earned fluff. Feel proud!  
  
Angel Reaper: Oh yeah, chocolate rules! I prefer mints, though. In fact, I usually eat them while writing, but my sister's stolen them. Damn. Oh well, she promised to buy me more!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: We'll see, be patient. You have no idea how hard it is for me to write lime... it takes me days.  
  
Smarty1: Thankies!  
  
Liviania: ....if you say so....  
  
Bakuraluva: I love the chant! That's going on my profile, don't worry, I'll credit it too you. For anyone else who's actually reading this, here it is!  
  
We want fluff, we want lime!  
  
We want fluff, all the time!  
  
(Me again) I love it!  
  
Crazytomboy1: A Y/YY lime... Hmm, we'll have to see. I don't like writing yaoi with Yugi in it, but those two do fit together so well. We'll see! For my 100th to 105th reviewers, I will let you vote on a lime of your choice out of B/R, M/M or YY/Y. So, keep those reviews coming!  
  
Yami Hugglepuff: Dat's my quote! I got it on my bio, see!? And my muses have run away... someone go capture Marik and Malik-chan, please?   
  
And girl, control your yami!  
  
Shorty: I know!  
  
Selene: Hehehe, we shall go after her make-up collection next... Run Anzu, run! You will never escape....  
  
Hikari-neko: Keep reading!  
  
Chameleon: Thanks for the idea, even though it confused me a bit, I think I worked out what you ment! I will take it on board.  
  
Liviania: Another review! This one made a bit more sense... And I will keep up with the notes.  
  
Sarah: There will be fluff, and Lime!   
  
Yes, people, I have now got the grand total of 14 reviews for this chapter! That *definitely* deserves a lime! Feel happy peoples, for in not this chapter but the next, there will be lime between Bakura and Ryou! Sorry about it being next chapter, and that we be a while coming as limes take me a while. This chapter is mainly to let you know, thank-you for all the reviews, and the lime is being worked on as we speak! By the way, do you think I should do it from Bakuras POV or Ryous?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***** Bakuras POV *****  
  
Bakura rolled over and lay with his back on the grass, grinning after hearing Ryou exasperated sigh.   
  
"Bakura, were you listening? Someone's trying to kill him too."  
  
"Yeah, me."  
  
"No! someone else!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't do that! I'm talking about the guy the was hiring him to try and kill us. He doesn't like the doubles for some reason, Yami doesn't know why."  
  
Bakura heard Ryou turn over and lie on his back next to Bakura. He turned his head slightly and looked over at Ryou. Ryou had his eyes closed and the moonlight was falling onto his face, making it as white as the moon and stars above. Beautiful... Bakura turned his head away as soon as he realized what he had thought.   
  
He's a mortal. He wouldn't even live as long as me, and he'll want to leave. And now I know him, I can't stop him. The last thing he needs is another person being cruel to him. Even if he's gone, I'll keep an eye on him. And I'll pay a visit to his father.... I'll make sure he can heal again.  
  
"Bakura?" Bakura looked over at Ryou, who had his eyes open and was looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you hot? You've got a cloak on, and I'm boiling in just jeans and a t-shirt."  
  
"I'm never warm, unless the air around me is. I don't generate heat."  
  
"Is that why the club was so hot?"  
  
"Yes. Although tonight is pleasantly warm. The clock is more for show than anything else. I'm a sucker for the old traditions, no pun intended."  
  
Ryou smiled and looked back up into the sky.  
  
"Do you always feel cold?"  
  
"All the time. See?" Bakura reached over and put his hand on Ryous arm.   
  
"That isn't that cold."  
  
"That's because it's a warm night." Bakura moved his hand away, feeling his palm tingle. He mentally shook himself, denying the ideas that had occurred to him during the sleep. Which led to another thing that he had to tell Ryou. Not about his feelings, he still wanted to try and ignore them, in the hopes that they would go away. Nothing is worse than liking someone who will never like you back.  
  
"Ryou, during the time I spent in the chamber, I saw a lot of things. In my dreams, I saw you, and what I presume is your past. I didn't know-"  
  
"What did you see?" Ryou looked over at Bakura, eyes wide with fear. Bakura puzzled why, and then remembered something he had seen.  
  
"I... I saw those boys, Ryou. And what they did. And I swear, if I ever meet them, they won't last five seconds."  
  
"Don't tell anyone!" Ryou sat up, and Bakura sat up and regarded Ryou with surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I won't. Why?"  
  
"They'll think I'm weak, and dirty. Like you do!" Ryou stood up and walked away, standing on the other side of the tree to Bakura.  
  
Great, now I finally start getting somewhere with him, and then I open my mouth. Well, at least he knows I know. Bakura stood up and walked next to Ryou, who has his arms crossed and was looking out towards the city. Bakura stood just close enough for their arms to touch, so Ryou knew he was there. He had startle plenty of people to know how unwittingly silent he could be. Or at least, that's what he told himself.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou and noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Usually tears only made him laugh, but this time he felt strangely saddened himself. He stood next to Ryou for a while, just looking out and wondering what to do. He certainly hadn't had much experience comforting people. Even the brief touch of Ryous skin on his arm was raising feelings in him, and he wanted to draw away and compose himself. Unfortunately, he didn't want Ryou to think he did think he was 'dirty' and stayed where he was, suppressing the emotions as well as he could.   
  
Even though he had known the boy for such a short time, thanks to the chamber he knew so much about him. What it looked like when he smiled, how he liked to read books to try and forget the world around him, how he loved listening to angry music, so different to his calm personality.   
  
And Bakura started to find in his dreams that he liked Ryou more and more, the more he found out about him. Sweet, yes, but not innocent. Meek, but he could fight when threatened. Sad inside, and yet when it came to his few friends, he had a shy, funny sense of humor. In Bakuras mind, he was as close to perfect as he had seen.   
  
However, nothing could change the fact that he was almost the exact opposite to him. And whoever said opposites attract should be bought before a psychiatrist for clinical madness. (1)   
  
Tears were still running down Ryous cheeks, stained silver by the moonlight. Bakura, without thinking, wiped away one of them. Instead of flinching away, as Bakura thought Ryou would, Ryou leaned into it. The touch became almost a caress, until Ryou turned his head away again and looked back out to the shore.   
  
"Bakura...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ryou hesitated. "Don't worry." Bakura felt what hope twinge in his chest. What had Ryou been about to say? Had it been a complaint, or something else? Was it possible that he had been about to say... Bakura mentally shook himself. It wasn't going to happen. And anyway, look at the mighty Bakura, one of the most feared vampires alive, now feeling as if he was balancing on a cliff with only Ryou holding him from falling? Look how the mighty have fallen.  
  
It really was a warm night, Bakura almost felt as if he was alive again. The living never realized the privileges of being alive. Like being warm. Bakura looked out across the sea towards the city, and tried to figure out what Ryou was thinking.  
  
"Ryou, will anyone be looking for you?" Ryou looked up, startled.  
  
"Probably not. My father might have noticed I'm gone by now, but I doubt it."  
  
"I'm sorry I bought up the thing that happened. I won't tell anyone. And I don't think you're dirty, or weak. To have held on and not committed suicide with all the things that have happened to you is stronger than many vampires I know."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Bakura saw Ryou turn and look at him.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes. I don't lie."  
  
"Thank you, Bakura."  
  
"No problem. Do you want to go and sit down again? I still don't understand the whole copy thing. Will everyone have one?"  
  
"I don't know. And okay, I don't like hights anyway." Ryou walked back to the grassy area and wiped the tears off his face on his arm. Bakura took his cape off and spread it on the ground, and they sat on it. To say Bakura was surprised how he was acting is an understatement.   
  
"Move over Bakura, there's not much room."  
  
"Lie down then." Said Bakura, following his own advice. There was just enough room, although their feet were off the cape nee blanket. Ryou lay on his back, looking up at the stars once again. It was like nothing had just happened, but Bakura knew something had. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell.  
  
Bakura just lay there, looking at Ryou. Their arms and thighs were touching, and Bakura felt warmth traveling up his leg. He was trying very hard to control the emotions rushing through him. And not know whether Ryou liked him was driving him half insane. He had to know...  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question? And I want you to tell the truth."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ryou, After I spent time in the chamber, I feel like I've come to know you through my dreams like I would if I'd known you for months. And I like what I know. I know you're going to say no, but I have to know. Do you feel anything for me, Ryou? Anything?"  
  
Ryou turned towards him, eyes wide in surprise. "Bakura..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil.... You already know the answer though, so it's not that bad a cliffy. You know, this lime is giving me real trouble. I know the only way to get over my lime-writing phobia is to write them, but this is going to take me a while, peoples. Check back in a few days. One baby step at a time, one baby step....  
  
ARRRGGGG! The damn fucking formatting ('Scuse my french) has gone haywire again! This chapter might have gone weird again. Sorry peoples. 


	11. At last Lime time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Diddums.  
  
Yay! My sister finally bought me some replacement sweets to eat, Werther's Originals. Usually I suck on Imperial Mints, but these'll have to do. I need the sugar to write. In fact, my main cause of writers block is lack of sweets because I'm broke. Hmm, I swear these are addictive, I've liked them since I was four years old...  
  
Angel Reaper: I'm writing as soon as I get the ideas! They're being evil and not coming to me, probably because my vampire-story muse (My sister, would you believe?) can't write lemons. I need my other muses, Malik and Marik-chan, but they've run off.  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Sorry! I just love chaotic stuff, it rules. As does your name, sorry for being chaotic, but I am. Have you noticed all good writers are? (That was a compliment...)  
  
Kira-Kura: Hmmm, I know the problem. I've got my exams up soon, last ones for the year luckily. I'll have to slow down my writing then (As if it wasn't slow enough already!) so I can study. And you can't be mean to me, I'm your fledgling!  
  
Liviania: Random destruction is good.... I'm quoting Marik from my bio there. Have you read it? I like it, I'm hoping someone else does.  
  
p-chan: I'm writing! Stop poking!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Hopefully this didn't take too long, but I really find it hard to write lemons.  
  
Crystalline Entity: I love the name! Have you read 'The Crystal Singers' by Anne McCaffery? Great story there.  
  
Smarty1: Hehehe, I love to be evil!  
  
By the way, the little (D1) symbols show what day of the lime it is for me, e.g.: how long it's taking me to write it. I always have something to say, so this'll allow me to add notes without breaking up the lime. Once you've read, I'll put the D1: Hi peoples ect down the base of the page.  
  
Now, on with the story, now I've finished my babbling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ryou, After I spent time in the chamber, I feel like I've come to know you through my dreams like I would if I'd known you for months. And I like what I know. I know you're going to say no, but I have to know. Do you feel anything for me, Ryou? Anything?"  
  
Ryou turned towards him, eyes wide in surprise. "Bakura..."  
  
Bakura felt his stomach tighten. How could so much rest on what Ryou said next? What would he say?   
  
Ryou didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth against Bakuras. Bakura rested one hand on Ryous should, gently willing him not to break the kiss. He ran his tongue gently along the boys lips, and felt a surge of elation and lust as Ryou parted his lips. Their tongues gently moved against one another until Ryou broke the kiss, breathless.   
  
Bakura was, of course, naturally breathless.  
  
"Well," Said Bakura, slightly stunned, "That answers my question. Quite well."  
  
Ryou blushed, and looked down. "Sorry..."  
  
Bakura tilted Ryou head up so he could look at his eyes. He gently ran a hand down Ryous hair, so much like his own but more tame and silky. "Ryou, you have absolutely nothing to say sorry for. Except minor details that we really should practice on." With that Bakura kissed Ryou again, more intensely. He was trying to keep in his mind that Ryou hadn't been with anyone, and he should be careful, but the warmth and lust that Ryous body was generating in his was wiping away at it.   
  
He slipped his hand under Ryous shirt, running his hand over the smooth skin underneath. He then tugged at Ryous shirt, pulling it up until Ryou moved away so he could pull it off. He quickly dispatched his shirt before leaning forward to kiss Ryou once again. Ryou was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of him. The feel of his bare chest up against Ryous with the cool gold of the ring between them sent warm shivers down his spine.   
  
He started to pull away, remembering that he had to take it slowly no matter how much yearning he was feeling for Ryou. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura, drawing him back. Bakura tugged away again, leaving a gap between their mouths so he could speak.  
  
"Ryou, are you sure? If you want to stop say so. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I'm sure Bakura!"   
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop, if you change your mind."  
  
"I will." Ryou pull Bakura back down to him, one hand gently slipping under the front of his pants. Marik must have been talking to him, Bakura thought, before the feel of Ryou pulling down the zip on his pants banished most coherent thought from his mind. (D2)  
  
Bakura wriggled out of his pants, not an easy thing to do while his arms were still around Ryou and he was lying down. The night air was cool on his skin, which had to be a first. Bakura gently kissed along Ryous collarbone and neck while he undid Ryous pants and slipped them down, enjoying the boys quiet whimper when he bit down gently.   
  
Bakura ran his hand down Ryous chest and abdomen, stopping teasingly at the edge of Ryous boxers.  
  
"Are you sure, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura! Stop teasing!" Bakura grinned and kissed Ryou again, before pulling down Ryous boxers and then removing his own. He gently ran a hand over Ryous erection, than bought his hands up to support himself as he leaned over Ryou.   
  
"Really sure?" Bakura grinned as he gently leaned against Ryou, delighting in the feel of his erection rubbing against Ryous.   
  
"I'm sure Bakura! Can't you tell?" Ryou grinned at Bakura and pulled him against his body, drawing his head down for another kiss. Ryou pushed his hips against Bakuras shyly, implying that he really was ready and that Bakura could feel free to hurry up any second now! (D6)  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou up and sat up himself, until Ryou was sitting on his lap. He put to fingers on Ryous lip, letting the boy take them and until his mouth. Bakura pulled his fingers out of Ryous mouth, thinking what else that mouth could do. But that was for another night. He gently inserted a finger into Ryou, waiting until Ryou began to relax before entering the second. He moved them around a bit until Ryou began to move with him, then he pulled out and pulled Ryou further up on his lap, positioning him.   
  
"This will hurt Ryou. Try to relax..." Bakura gently pushed into Ryou, letting the boy get used to him before pulling out and repeating. After a while, Ryou began to push his hips forward into the motion, and Bakura sped up the pace.  
  
Bakura heard Ryou gasp and looked down at him. Ryous eyes were closed, and he was clinging to Bakura tightly. Bakura figured he must have hit the right spot, and tried the same thing again. Ryou moaned as Bakura hit it again, pushing himself against Bakura faster. Bakura sped up willingly, as he could feel himself closer to coming.   
  
With a cry, Ryou came and Bakura felt the warm wetness cover their stomachs. He pushed into Ryou a few more times, until he came himself, pleasure running through his body. Bakura pulled out, and lay down, Ryou lying down next to him with and arm still wrapped around Bakura. In the lazy warm satisfaction afterwards, he heard Ryou mumble something about him not being cold anymore before he drifted off to sleep, Ryou asleep next to him, his Ryou, his angel.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(D2) : Another day has dawned for my lime writing. I got lime writers block, so I went over to my boyfriends and he gave me some... Hmmm, inspiration? ^_~ Well, gotta get on with the lime! Back again, the damn block's still there. Mainly because I can't get on FF.net to read other limes to get me in the mood to write. Meh!  
  
(D6) Sorry, I've not been in the mood to write due to two of my friends dying in the past week. There's an outbreak of Meningitis, and sadly no-one realized that they had it until too late. Well, I'm back, here's the lime! FF.net helps me forget, great therapy are limes.  
  
All done! I did it! I did it! I wrote a reasonable lime! That was much better than my last one, I guess I'm learning! Feedback is, as always, appreciated. And no, that's not the end of the story, folks.... 


	12. Assassination Attempts

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, except in my own little private fantasies involving- Ahem. Anyway, on the thanking the reviewers!   
  
I now have 101 reviews!!!!!! BOOYA!!!!!! YIPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!   
  
I never, ever thought I would get that many, and I'd like to send out a big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, whether they be one off readers or my devoted fans! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I've got no sweets again... damn. Will buy more later, they help my thinking. For action I eat mints, humor chocolate, and lime I eat butter-scotch toffees. It really does help! I know, I'm weird....  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks! There will be more limes, but due to me getting more reviews than expected, I have no time to do them and plot. So, I'll do another lime after I've added some plot, mkay? I'll tell you when I'm holding the poll for who it should be.  
  
Sarah Harvey: Thanks for reading, I hope my lime advice helped! If anyone else wants to know how I finally managed to cure my fear of limes, just ask. I'm still not over it completely, but at least I can write the bloody things now.  
  
LYNNSTORYTELLER: Here!  
  
Kira-kura: You can get meningitis vaccines? I've never heard of them... I wish I had. Another one of my friends has come down with it and is not doing well. I'm praying to whatever god might be listening that she gets better. This is a different form of meningitis, it's more resistant to antibiotics. Is meningitis a thing you can only get once? 'cause I've already had it once, not a fun thing, and I don't want to get it again.  
  
Angel Reaper: Don't forget to keep reviewing for Yami/Yugi fluffiness later on in the story. I don't actually like this couple, so I need some time to think about it. This means the story will go on, but with only Bakura/Ryou fluffiness (and maybe some lime) for now.  
  
Smarty1: I will!  
  
Bunnychan Goddess of Yaoi: Sorry if there's a misunderstanding, but people seem to understand what I mean. So I'm going to keep calling them what I think is right: Lime = boy x boy, Lemon = girl x boy. That's just how I've always known it. And I've been on FF.net for longer than you. So Nyaha!  
  
Bakuraluva: Yep, I liked your chant! It rules! I started singing it at school. People keep staring at me. And yeah, I'm doing all right about my friends. They were both good people, and I know they'll be happy wherever they are now.   
  
The Chaotic Ones: I'll keep writin' if you keep reviewin'!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****Bakuras POV*****  
  
Bakura woke up, the alarm of knowing sunrise was near jangling through his nerves. When Bakura looked up, false dawn was already beginning.   
  
Lucky we hadn't flown too far away from my castle or else I'd be in trouble.   
  
Bakura looked down at the sleeping Ryou curled up in his arms. At some point he must have pulled the cape over them, as it was now covering them both up to the waist. The black contrasted so starkly with Ryous white skin and hair, which Bakura softly stroked.   
  
As much as he would have loved to stay there, if he didn't move soon he would be a crispy-fried vampire. So he gently kissed Ryou, and felt him stir.   
  
"Morning Ryou. Actually, it is rather near morning, and we need to move."  
  
"Morning Bakura. Okay, just give me sometime to get my clothes on. Where are they?" Ryou leaned up on one elbow, scanning around the area. He saw their clothes scatted a few meters away, and blushed. Bakura laughed quietly to himself while his hikari untangled himself out of the cape and got up to get their clothes.   
  
Bakura watched him, enjoying the view, and really wishing it wasn't nearly dawn... maybe Malik, Marik and the others wouldn't be back yet, and they'd have some time to themselves...  
  
Bakuras thoughts were broken by a bundle of clothes being thrown at him by a blushing Ryou.  
  
"Stop staring at me Bakura!"  
  
"But now I can stare at you without you thinking I'm going to eat you or something."  
  
"That's a relief."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry. Get some clothes on Bakura, we don't have much time." Grumbling, Bakura got up and put his clothes on. Except for the cape, which he held up while grinning.   
  
"Look at how messy you got my cape, Ryou. Naughty slave."  
  
Ryou turned and even brighter shade of red, if that was possible, and mumbled something.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryou. I'm just teasing. Now we've really got to get going." Bakura rolled the cape up and wrapped his arms around Ryou. He planted a kiss on Ryous forehead before he launched into the air, and back to the castle.   
  
*****The next night, Bakura or Ryous POV (switches, you decide when.) *****  
  
Much to Bakuras annoyance, the rest of the group were there, and he had to spend another day sleeping instead of other activities that he'd much rather be doing. Now they were all at Malik and Mariks house, the humans munching on pizza and the vampires... well, let's just say they had already munched.   
  
They were talking about what they were going to do next, mainly break into Kaibas mansion and gather up any information about the doubles that they could. Bakura was all for just torturing Kaiba, but Yami warned that Kaiba was at least several hundred years older and as vampires got older, they got stronger. It turned out Marik was good at computers -Not that good, Yami kept saying darkly- and Bakura had a natural aptitude for locks. So did Marik and Malik, but Bakura was the best.  
  
Yami had just bought up the problems of the security when a crossbow bolt smashed through the window and hit the wall right next to Mariks head. He turned around and looked at it. It had a blue dragon drawn on the fletching.  
  
"Shit." Marik stated, and ducked, everyone else following suit. More crossbow bolts struck the wall and table, which Yami had overturned and was now sheltering behind.   
  
"What was on the bolt?" Yami yelled at Marik over the sound of more breaking glass and splintering wood.   
  
"A blue dragon. Why? I've seen it on a arrow before, the assassin bloody nearly got us."   
  
Yami paled slightly and yelled at Malik and Bakura.  
  
"We've got to get out of here! That's Kaibas sign! He's got the best assassins in the world! I've never known anyone survive an attack!"  
  
"Well, that's alright," stated Malik. "Because we're already dead."  
  
"You know what I mean! Are those gold thingys any good for anything?!"  
  
Maliks reply was cut off by someone crashing in through the now destroyed windows with a silver sword in one hand and a crossbow in the other. He fired the crossbow at Malik, who dodged but only barely. The hunter didn't get a second chance as Bakura rose up behind him and neatly broke his neck.  
  
Marik had gone to the door and opened it, then slammed it shut and wedged a dresser in front of the door. Ryou noticed there was a sliver knife imbedded in the door.   
  
"There's about ten of them coming up the stairs!" Bakura nodded, but was too busy fighting off more hunters that were breaking through the windows. His silver knife was drenched in blood, but the hunters were beginning to slow down in coming in.   
  
Unfortunately, the door was beginning to buckle as something rammed against it. Bakura went up to it, and as the person rammed up against the door, he rammed his knife right through the wood. There was a shriek and the ramming stopped, but only for a short while before something started banging on the door.  
  
"Any ideas?!" Bakura shouted at Malik.  
  
"I'll use the Rod!"   
  
"To do what exactly?!"  
  
"It's really good at blowing things up. Like floors." Malik pointed the golden staff at the floor and said something in a language that Ryou didn't understand. The floor was suddenly ripped open like something very heavy had just fallen on it, and Marik jumped down into the empty floor below, Yami, Yugi and Ryou following him.   
  
"Are you coming or not, Bakura?!" Malik shouted at Bakura, who yanked something out of the wooden door and jumped down the hole. Malik followed him and followed everyone else running out the door with Marik in front, leading the way. Crossbow bolts peppered the walls around them as their pursuers realized where they'd gone. They ran down the spiraling staircase until they reached a door on the other side of the building from Mariks room. Marik charged down the door and ran into the room, occupied by a very startled young lady. Malik threw open the window and jumped out, Marik a second afterwards. Then went Yami, Yugi and finally Bakura. Just as Bakura jumped out, the door was slammed back on its hinges as the hunters poured through, and a crossbow bolt hit the window beside Ryou, shattering the glass all over him.   
  
Ryou leapt out the window, a crossbow bolt flying after him and hitting the building on the other side of the road. Ryou was falling, falling... and then caught as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and turned his fall into a glide, sweeping down only a few feet above the tops of the cars, drawing people out to watch, swear and scream.   
  
Bakura drew them upwards, above the rooftops and out of range of any guns or crossbows. He was shortly joined by a heavily bleeding Yami and a healthy Yugi. Marik and Malik were nowhere to be seen. Their brief respite was short-lived, however, as a masked vampire flew up to them, and another one, and another, and another, and yet another. They all carried crossbows.   
  
"Move!" Bakura shouted to Yami, and the two vampires set off, flying faster than any of the cars on the speedway far beneath them. Yami was slowly falling behind though, both from his injuries and the fact he wasn't as old as Bakura, and so not as strong. Bakura slowed down so he was flying above Yami and shouted down at him.  
  
"Can you carry another?!"  
  
"Yes, but it will slow me down too much!"  
  
"Don't worry. Catch!"   
  
"Bakura, no!" Ryou said, as he felt Bakuras arms release him, and he fell into Yamis outstretched arm. He turned to look at Bakura, as Bakura slowed, and saw Bakura give him a grin and a wink before he wheeled around and turned to face the attackers.   
  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, as he wriggled in Yamis arms, trying to get to Bakura. There was no way Bakura could stand up to five vampires with crossbows at once.   
  
"Stop squirming! He has chosen what to do, and he's a good fighter. He killed me, remember?"  
  
"He can't fight them!"   
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"No! Bakura!" Ryou reached out towards the shrinking figure of Bakura, Surrounded by black dots. Something moved in the corner of his vision, and he turned around. Sudden blackness overwhelmed his vision, and the last thing he heard was Yamis voice saying sorry.  
  
*****Bakuras POV *****  
  
Bakura winked at Ryou, wishing he felt as sure as he looked. He hovered in the air, waiting for the hunters to catch up. It didn't take long. Bakura didn't bother with any clichés, any brave words or witty humor. He snarled and charged towards the nearest hunter, taking it by surprise and wrenching its crossbow from its hands.   
  
Bakura fired it into the heart of the previous owner, and it exploded into dust from the point where it had been shot to its wing tips. Before it fully became dust, Bakura grabbed the pouch full of arrows on the vampires belt, and as the vampire turned into dust, simply pulled it away. He reloaded the crossbow, dodging most of the bolts aimed at him. One went through his lower leg, another skimmed his right shoulder.  
  
He re-loaded and went for the vampire who has just shot at him, giving it no time to reload, and shot it in the heart. He didn't like killing vampires, but it was him or them. When the next shot hit his right arm, he dropped the crossbow.   
  
Bakura cursed and dropped the bad of arrows, and kicked at the vampire nearest to him, who was raising the crossbow. He knocked it out of the vampires arms, and reaching into his belt, drew out his silver knife. He slashed at the other vampires face, while the other hand reached along and grabbed the hard ridge of muscle at the base of the other vampires wings.   
  
Bakura swung away from another crossbow bolt and moved behind his opponent, cutting the ridge of muscle on both the hunters wings, so he couldn't fly. The vampire fell down and another bolt skimmed Bakuras side.   
  
Bakura moved in and grabbed the next vampires wrist, swinging him around so it took the next bolt aimed at him in the chest. It exploded into dust, and then Bakura had only one victim left.   
  
"Hello, Bakura." The hunter said, it's face wrapped in folds of black fabric so only the eyes were visible.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Let's make this a bit more even, shall we? I've got something to settle with you and your friend Malik." The other vampire dropped the crossbow and began to unwind the scarf from around its head.  
  
"Sarcrin!"   
  
"The same." The vampire glared at Bakura.   
  
"I thought Malik killed you."  
  
"Obviously he didn't. He left me with a crossbow bolt in each arm, pinning me to a tree near sunrise. I'm not sure whether he was being nice or cruel."  
  
"Cruel." Stated Bakura flatly. Even if Sarcrin had been Maliks sire, Malik wouldn't have shown kindness to him while trying to take over his position. It was a matter of honor.  
  
"If you say so. Do you want to start? I'm really getting quite bored."  
  
Bakura took the bait and lunged at Sarcrin, only to swipe at empty air. Sarcrin was one of the three leaders that Malik, Bakura and Otogi had supposedly killed and overthrown in order to get the three magical artifacts that were symbols of high office in the vampire community. This meant he was at least fifty years older than Bakura, and faster too.   
  
Bakura turned around, to see again, nothing. Then he felt his arms being twisted up against his back.  
  
"I want to hear a scream, friend, like I screamed when the first rays of light pierced my skin and bone. Scream for me, Bakura, as your friend will later. Scream!"   
  
Sarcrin twisted Bakuras arms too far, and there was a sickening crack as they broke. Still, Bakura did nothing but hiss.   
  
"Hmm, you won't scream? What a shame, I might have let you live longer. And now, Bakura, goodbye." Bakura felt only one arm holding both his wrists, but his arms were on fire and nothing would work. Shortly he felt the cold burn of a silver knife along his back, stopping behind where his heart was.  
  
"See you in hell, Bakura." Sarcrin said pleasantly, and then froze.  
  
"No, They reserve a special place in hell for bastards like you." Came Maliks voice from behind Sarcrin, and then Sarcrin exploded into dust, a crossbow bolt through his heart.  
  
Bakura sagged down a few meters before he could get his wings to work again.  
  
"Thanks." he said weakly.  
  
"Should have killed the bastard the first time." Malik said, and wrapped his arm around Bakura waist, holding him up while Bakura painfully set the bones in his own arms, waiting until they healing well enough before he pulled the crossbow bolts out from his leg and arm. The bleeding stopped quickly, as Bakura was still full of the healing magic of the chamber.   
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Yami is currently taking Ryou and Yugi back to your castle, Marik is on a rooftop not too far away with a new crossbow and set of throwing knives. I'm glad no-one's too badly hurt, I had to use my healing up on him. Stupid bastard still thinks he's nearly immortal." Malik smiled fondly and pulled away from Bakura.  
  
"Let's go pick him up, and get home. I need to rest. Then we'll plan how to get into Kaibas office, quickly while he's still gloating over his near victory."  
  
"Sure thing. I think I'm going to need as much rest as I can get."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There you are! Another chapter! And so soon! Well, that's because it's not a lime, so I've got all these great plot ideas stored up. There should be another chapter along in about two to four days, if I get enough reviews, of course.   
  
Big action chapter, guess it's because I was eating peppermints again. Ate a whole tube of them while writing this. I never knew writing was so expensive.   
  
Anyway, the more you review, the sooner I'll write up new chapters, and the sooner I'll be ready to take votes for a lime!   
  
So, reviewing, anyone? 


	13. Dreams, plans and coffee

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada...don't own, don't care.... Blahblahblah.....  
  
Hmmm, I've run out of mints again, and I'm eating another one of my favorite foods. I wonder how this'll turn out with me eating porridge?  
  
Angel Reaper: I know, I'm thinking of writing a Y/YY lime, but I haven't read very many, and I don't know too much about Yami. Oh, well, I'm thinking about it. I'm also thinking about another fic, and Bakura/Marik one. Dunno where or when, me thinking in Egypt and they were both thieves or something.  
  
LYNNSTORYTELLER: Thanks! I hate it when authors don't update for weeks (coughcouchKira-Kuracoughcough) So I try to write as soon as I can. Sorry, occasionally I don't update for a week or so, due to writers block. *Makes sign to ward off evil*  
  
CaItY: Thanks! Here's the next one!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Ahh, one of my faithful reviewers! A Angel Ryou plushie to go with your Vampire Bakura plushie I gave you earlier. Lookie, they have magnets on their arms, so's they can hug! Fluff, fluff, fluffiness!  
  
Chameleon: I've decided I will do a Yami/Yugi lime, I'm just not sure when.  
  
Smarty1: Hehehe, They will be more scary chapters....  
  
Another reviewer: Hehehe, cool name. Naughty, naughty, don't neglect your school work! (Mind you, I'm writing instead of my homework... Gah, I'm a hypocrite.)  
  
Bakuraluva: I'm not sure, yet, but we'll see. Kaiba will be along for a while yet. Here's a plushie!  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Of course! Anything you say, Angel.... (You're my favorite, but don't tell... I don't want the evil one after me.....) And a plushie for each of you, too!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****Ryous POV*****  
  
Ryou rolled over and found himself up against a semi-warm shape. He opened his eyes, wincing at the pain in the side of his head, and saw Bakura next to him. He smiled and hugged Bakura, who started.  
  
"Wha? Oh, Ryou. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! Are you okay? How'd you get away from those hunters?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now, my lighter me, I'm tired. It's only midday."  
  
"Okay. Sleep well, Bakura."  
  
*****Yamis POV*****  
  
Yami sat up in his bed and turned around to face the boy who looked so much like him, and acted so much like he had before his family had been turned into vampires and the long years of being a hunter had stripped him of his illusions and faith of human good-will.   
  
"Yami, thank you again for saving me. I know I wouldn't be here without you."   
  
Yami nodded, unsure what to say. Even he was not sure why he had protected the boy himself. There was something drawing him to the boy, almost as if he was weaving a spell around him without even having to speak to him much. The boy made him feel shy, and awkward, something he had not felt in years.   
  
Those eyes seemed to see into his soul, if he still had one. He knew he had never been that... innocent. Yet the boy wasn't as innocent as he looked, at least not in mind. In soul, that was a different matter.   
  
Yami stopped the train of thought, right there. There was no point in pursuing a train of thought that was completely pointless. Even if Bakura and the other white-haired boy had something going, as well as the two blondes, That certainly didn't mean that anything was going to happen with him and Yugi.   
  
*****Mariks POV*****  
  
Marik stretched, letting the muscles awaken and unknowingly giving his lover and excellent view. He winced as his back muscles complained.  
  
"Malik, you're too rough..."  
  
"You know you like it. Any anyway, I can't help it. You know how excited I get after a good fight."  
  
"Hmph. That fight had me worried for a while, I wouldn't exactly call it fun."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Yeah, but you nearly didn't die, right?"  
  
"I'm already dead, so I suppose no." Marik sighed. Malik was always so stubborn, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. Another time, yes. Bickering was an essential part of their relationship. Otherwise it would just be boring.  
  
"Any ideas about getting in to Kaibas place?"  
  
"I thought of flying in, but him being a vampire himself, he probably thought of that."  
  
"Can you use any of the powers? What exactly can Bakura do?"  
  
"Bakura can heal, lure people to him, to a lesser extent than me, and can make himself not invisible, but unnoticed."  
  
"I guess that's a bit of help, but surveillance cameras will still catch him. Is there anything the pendant can do? Maybe we can get Otogi to help us."  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not really interested in that...." Malik wrapped an arm around Mariks slender waist and drew him across so he could gently nip and kiss Mariks neck. Marik leaned his head back, enjoying the attention, but as Maliks hands began to wander downwards, Marik sat up, grinning at the expression on the vampires face.   
  
"It's nearly night, up you get."  
  
"I'm already up." Malik said, grinning.  
  
"I just bet you are. Come on, get dressed." Marik swung his legs over the side of the bed, and bent down to grab his clothes. And shot upright when Malik squeezed his rear.  
  
"Do you mind?!"  
  
"You just looked to good to resist."  
  
"Start thinking with the head on your shoulders and get dressed. I'm hungry and everyone else will be up soon."  
  
"Doesn't mean we have to get up."  
  
"Yes, it does. I need my coffee."  
  
"Oh gods, not again."  
  
"Not what again?"  
  
"You and the coffee."  
  
"I'll just have one cup-"  
  
"Good."  
  
"So long as you get up now."  
  
Grumbling and muttering about disobedient slaves, Malik got up and dressed in a khaki tank top and black jeans. Tucking the rod into his belt, he followed Marik, who was making a bee-line for the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
*****Ryous POV*****  
  
He was walking along the edge of a cliff, and the suns light was fading from the horizon. As soon as the last sliver disappeared, he had this overwhelming sense of dread. He begun to run, not knowing what from, just knowing he had to keep running. Suddenly he skidded to a stop only centimeters away from the point of the cliff. A few meters beyond him, he could see shadows moving, growling at him. They came closer, and closer, until one leapt at Ryou. He dodged, by they came in closer, and closer. One walked to him and only a few meters away, preparing to leap.   
  
Ryou had no choice, He turned and leapt off the top of the cliff. As he fell, the top of the moon came over the horizon, and white moonlight flooded everything. Silver and white wings, Angels wings, exploded out of Ryous back and carried him upwards and forwards, towards the moon. Hidden in the brilliance of the moon, a figure waited. As Ryou came closer and saw her, he wasn't surprised. It was like that was the whole purpose of his life, to be there.   
  
She had six wings, all pure white angels wings. She had long golden hair billowing in a wind that Ryou couldn't feel, and white robes ripping around a body that seemed to be almost solid, but not quite. A golden chain held a pearl suspended above and between Her eyes. Her eyes also changed, later Ryou couldn't remember whether they were blue, green or any other color.  
  
"Welcome Ryou. What do you need to know?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I asked what you need to know Ryou, not what you want to know. What do you need to know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do. Come here." She beckoned with her finger, and Ryou was pulled forward. She placed a hand on his forehead, and he felt a pressure in his mind. It withdrew, and She smiled.   
  
"Such a simple thing. Come, Ryou, I'll show you what you need to know."  
  
Suddenly they were hovering above Bakuras castle, and Ryou could see himself lying on the bed, arms wrapped around Bakura. It was a strange feeling.  
  
He felt the tugging sensation again, and flew after Her. He passed over the city, until he came to a complex that proudly displayed the sign 'Kaiba Corporations" at the top. She took him around to a window on the farthest side from the street and in opened at Her touch. Inside was a corridor, but before they entered, She pointed up. There was a camera.   
  
Ryou followed Her through a maze of corridors until they came to a door, unmarked except for a blue dragon stamped on the top left hand corner. The door opened again, at Her touch, and Ryou walked inside. It was Kaibas office, of that Ryou was sure.  
  
"There you are, Ryou, find out what you can. I will be seeing you again, when you next have need of me."  
  
The world began to fade, and Ryou slowly became aware of two things: That he was lying on a bed, in Bakuras room and that he had just had no ordinary dream.  
  
*****Maliks POV *****  
  
Malik sat down on a couch next to Marik, watching the other one warily as he sipped his coffee. They were very shortly joined by Yami and Yugi, looking even messier than usual, their hair sticking out at all angles. Malik privately thought that they looked like a couple of rainbowfied turkeys.  
  
"Morning." Yugi mumbled and walked over to the pot of coffee Marik had made. He poured himself a cup while Yami sat down on a chair opposite them and leaned forward.  
  
"Any ideas on getting into Kaibas place?"  
  
"We thought of asking Otogi-"  
  
"That won't work." Bakuras voice spoke from the doorway. He was flipping the dagger he had pulled from the door during the fight lazily, watching Maliks face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have a look." Bakura tossed the dagger at Malik, handle first. He caught in and looked the hilt.  
  
"Damn." He said quietly. On the hilt of the dagger there was a red enamel dice engraved. Otogis symbol.  
  
"Damn indeed." Said Marik, looking over Maliks shoulder.  
  
"Mind sharing?" Yami asked.  
  
"If Kaiba's the most important vampire around, Otogi's the second. We were hoping to get some help from him, as he has another one of these." Malik pulled the rod out from his belt, and waved it as Bakuras ring.   
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"They have powers. Otogis main one is finding people. If we're going to stay alive, we're going to need to take it off him."  
  
"Gladly." Yami stated, standing up.   
  
"He's a lot stronger than you, and we can't help. No weapons."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Now that that's sorted, any more ideas?"  
  
Ryou appeared in the doorway, face still slightly flushed from sleep.  
  
"I know how to get into Kaibas place." He stated, looking right at Bakura. Yami turned and looked at Ryou.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I- I had a dream, but it wasn't normal. There was this woman, she had three pairs of wings and she told me! I know how to get in there, there's a window at the top...." Ryou trailed off as everyone stared at him in disbelief, except for Malik.  
  
"You know, Ryou, I'd say that Yami hit you too hard on the head-" Yami snickered and Bakura glared at him menacingly. "-If I hadn't had a dream like that before. She asked me what I need, and when I told her, she sent me to the park. That was where I first found Marik."  
  
"You never told me that." Said Marik accusingly. Malik just shrugged.  
  
"Sorry. All I'm saying is we should try it. Unless anyone else has any better ideas?" Everyone was silent. Then Yami sighed, and walked towards the doorway.  
  
"Alright, let's go. But can we have some weapons this time? I miss my crossbow..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long, I forgot to save and my dad turned my computer off, so I had to write the whole story again. Maybe I'll write some lime time next chapter to say sorry.  
  
However, nothing will happen if you don't reveiw.... 


	14. Action!

Disclaimer: Don't own, Diddums.... I own a can of Dr Pepper, though! Yum yum yum....  
  
LYNNSTORYTELLER: Thankies! I love being on favorite authors lists!  
  
Smarty1: ^_^ Sorry this chapter is so late, I've put a lemon in to say sorry. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Lunar heart: It's okay, at least you reviewed!  
  
Kira-kura: I know! I love drawing wings too. Hitomi actually gave me the idea... but you'll have to see later on to find out what the idea is. I guess you could say Ryou's a kinda prophet...  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it! You gave me a new plot idea, much better than the thief one. And type up your story anyway! Tell me one you have put it up, and I'll read and review!  
  
Bakuraluva: 'Tis, 'tis. Oh well! I got another one up now!  
  
Matt: *sigh* I guess to avoid confusion, I'll start doing it you guys way. But I still think it's my way! I've been on here for nearly two years and I've always found people doing it my way. At least one DBZ and Harry Potter fics, anyway. Maybe it's different for Yugioh.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: You're welcome! Lookie what I got from Kira-kura! *waves Marik in black leather plushie* Isn't it cute?!  
  
Lotus re-incarnate: I liked the knifes thingy too. I think I'll make it part of the plot later on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***** Bakuras POV *****  
  
Bakura watched Malik and Marik led Yami and Yugi to the armory. He sat down on the couch next to Ryou, and Ryou leaned against him. Ryou had come downstairs without even bothering to put his jeans on, and was sitting there in his boxers, a very tempting picture.  
  
"Do you believe me, Bakura?"   
  
"I believe you had that dream, and I believe that you believe that it will work. I still have my doubts, If I am to be honest."  
  
"I'm sure it will work."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You're preaching to the converted."  
  
"More like perverted..." Ryou muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, he forgot about vampires superior hearing and found him self on his back on the sofa, with Bakura leaning over him.  
  
"Perverted, am I?" He said, tracing Ryous jaw with a finger. "I think I'd like to earn that insult..."   
  
Bakura tipped Ryous head up to meet him lips as he kissed him deeply, one hand resting on Ryous shoulder, the other one tracing circles on Ryous upper thigh, getting higher and higher up. Ryous hands were creeping up his back, under his shirt, pulling Bakuras shirt off and holding Bakura close against him.   
  
Bakura gently pushed his hips against Ryous, feeling the small gasp and Ryou pushing his hips up to meet his. Bakura could feel his erection rubbing against Ryous through the fabric of his pants, and warmth began to spread from his hips.   
  
He began to rock against Ryous hips, feeling the boy moving with him spread his lust further. Now he knew how good the boy was, his body was burning for another taste. Even during the last day, it had been hard to get to sleep with Ryous body against him, making thoughts race through his brain of what he could have been doing... thoughts which he fully planned to act out sometime soon. Preferably now.  
  
Bakura slipped a hand under Ryous boxers, and pulled them down until Ryou could kick them off. He gently ran a hand over Ryous hardened member, wishing he could make this last, make Ryou squirm and beg underneath him... but they could be interrupted at any time, and he couldn't keep getting horny when they were breaking into Kaibas office.  
  
Bakura pulled down his own pants and boxers, leaving them in a pile next to Ryous. Kissing Ryous jaw and neck, he gently eased himself into Ryou, slowly. Feeling Ryous warm body around him was driving him mad, but he waited until Ryou nodded in response to his silent query before he continued.   
  
Gods, how he wanted to go faster, but his wanting not to hurt Ryou was overcoming his lust, barely. He would wait until the boy was more accustomed to him before he could do exactly what he wanted to. Bakura moved his hand down between their bodies, pulling slightly apart so he could wrap a hand around Ryous erection and move his hands in time to his thrusts, encouraged by Ryous moans of pleasure.   
  
Bakura bit down gently, no breaking the skin, holding back a moan of his own, as Ryous warmth was around him, against him, pleasure running through his body as he pulled out and thrust in again, skin moving against each other as Ryou moved with his, pushing his hips into Bakuras. Bakura came into Ryou, hot pleasure running through his body and making spots form in front of his eyes.   
  
He was dimly aware of Ryous crying out and warmth covering their stomachs as he rested his head on Ryous shoulder as the euphoria faded. Awareness returned and he became aware of Ryou gently running fingers up and down his back. He heard Ryou sigh and Bakura looked up to find an expression of satisfaction on his face. Bakura gently kissed Ryou and pulled away.  
  
"They'll be back soon, and we've got to get cleaned up." He said, as a way of apology, and went and got a towel from a cupboard in the kitchen. He clean himself off, and then grabbed another one and tossed it at Ryou before gathering up his clothes and proceeding to get dressed again, making sure that his silver knife was tucked securely in its sheath on his belt.  
  
***** Mariks POV *****  
  
Marik walked back towards the kitchen to tell Bakura and Ryou that they were ready, but decided that maybe he would wait when he heard the moans coming from inside. Marik smirked and walked back down the hallway, stepping into one of the rooms nearby, a study, and grabbed a pen and some paper.  
  
'Sorry I couldn't tell you, but you sounded a little busy. We're ready to go when you two are. And get a room.  
  
Signed: Marik.'  
  
Marik walked back up to the room and slipped the piece of paper under the door and walked back to the rest of the group, who were waiting in the hall.  
  
"They'll be down later. Any last questions?" There was silence. "Okay, then." The group waited in silence for a while, until the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Malik threw open the double doors leading to the balcony. As Ryou passed through the door, Marik saw Malik hand Ryou the silver and rosewood knife they had found in the armory. Malik seemed to think it suited him.  
  
As Bakura walked past Malik he glared at him.  
  
"It's my fucking castle, I don't need a room."  
  
Marik just grinned and wrapped his arms around Maliks waist. Just before Malik launched himself off the balcony, he pinched Mariks rear. Mariks squeal was lost in the rush of wind that flew past until Malik opened his wings with a crack and glided towards the far away lights of the city, shortly joined by the rest of the group.  
  
***** Bakuras POV *****  
  
Sailing on the wind, the air rushing in his face and the knowledge of a fight coming up was as close to perfect as Bakura could get while not being with Ryou. Of course, he was carrying him, but that wasn't quite the same.   
  
Following Ryous instructions, he led the group to Kaibas headquarters. It was where he allegedly lived, although given as it was night, he was probably out meeting with Otogi. According to Yami, Kaiba never drank human blood. According to vampire knowledge, he drank vampire blood.   
  
The building was huge, over thirty stories high. Ryou directed him to a small window on the south side of the building, next to a huge forest that came right up to the electric barbed wire fence. He landed on the window ledge outside. The lock on the window was a simple catch, but inside. That was no problem to lift with the powers of the ring. The window opened, but before he could jump inside, Ryou put out a warning hand and pointed up. The camera was directly above them, as soon as they stepped in, it would see them.   
  
Bakura drew the silver knife and cut the wire, wincing as the shock traveled down the knife into his hand. He replaced the dagger into his belt and grabbed the two ends of insulated cable and pulled them apart. The wire snapped and the red light on the camera went black. He hopped down on the ledge and walked along the corridor, feeling rather than hearing the rest of the group following him.   
  
Ryou was in front and successfully led them to a door marked with a blue dragon, and inside was Kaibas office. Bakura opened the door and started to walk through. Immediately Malik pushed in front and blasted the various sensors that Bakura had failed to notice, then walked over to the desk and began picking the lock on the desk draw with Marik doing the other draw.   
  
Bakura wandered over to a safe in the side of the wall, and began trying to unlock that too.   
  
***** Ryous POV *****  
  
Yami and Yugi waited outside, making sure no-one found them and that just left Ryou, aimlessly wandering about. He started to flick through the papers on Kaibas desk. The first folder contained lots of boring pieces of paper which seemed to be about the price of making a holographic display or something. It had lots of sketches of electronics, and to Ryou was pretty boring.   
  
The next folder held 3D drawings of monsters, presumable to be put into the holographic display. Most of them seemed pretty weird, and Ryou was about to close the folder when one near the end caught his eye. It was of a girl holding a heart in her hands. She had an angel wing and a vampires wing, and Ryou found he had been staring at it for over five minutes, by the clock on the wall. He pulled the piece of paper out and stuck it in his pocket, he wanted to show Bakura later.  
  
There was a muffled 'yes!' from under the desk, followed by a bang and a curse. Marik came up, rubbing his head, and motioned Malik over, and they started sorting through the papers in the desk draw that Marik had opened. Bakura was having no luck with the lock, judging by his grimace, so Ryou returned to the folders, picking up the next one on the pile.   
  
As soon as he opened this one, Ryou was rooted to the spot by shock. The first page was full of photographs and sketches of the box he had found. The next page was the same, and the one after was of necklaces, all sketches this time. The next page was full of pictures of him, when he was at school, at home doing homework, his house, him and Bakura. The following was of Bakura, then Yami, then Malik and Marik. There were no pictures of Yugi, just a sketch.  
  
The following page was a map, then another sketch of a temple, and another map. A crystal on top of a building, in an old black and white photograph. Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, nearly falling off the desk. Malik put an arm around his waist to steady him, and quickly moved it away at Marik and Bakuras glares.   
  
"I, I think I've found something..." Ryou whispered, and the rest of the group moved towards him. Malik picked the book out of his hands and flicked through it.  
  
"I can see he's got plenty of pictures of us in here, but what's with the crystals and the box?"   
  
Ryou spoke up. "I found it before, I've got it in Bakuras room... I thought it was nothing important. I couldn't see inside it though."  
  
"I think we had better have a look at it later. Come on, lets take the folder and leave, I'm pretty sure that's what we're looking for."  
  
Bakura called Yami and Yugi inside, showing them the folder and handing it to Yami to look after, as he was the one who had to get away with the folder if anything happened. Bakura opened the window, picked up Ryou and hovered just outside, Malik and Marik following. However, the moment Yami steeped outside the window ledge, alarms started going off everywhere, lights came on all over the building and on the ground, and vampires began pouring off the top of the building towards them. Yami held up the folder and a clear plastic piece of the electronics fell out of it.   
  
"Shit!"   
  
Yami grabbed Yugi and jumped out, following Bakura as he soared towards the forest below.  
  
"Hope you're a good flyer, Yami!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder as they entered the forest. Twigs snagged briefly and were torn away as Bakura weaved through the tree branches, flapping his wings whenever there was enough space, only a couple of meters off the ground. Ryou could see Malik flickering through the trees a few meters away, Malik grinning as a vampire behind them let out a scream, followed by a thump.   
  
Ryou caught a glimpse of the moon flashing by as they flew through a clearing, then the trees swallowed them up again. Behind them Ryou could see a dozen or so vampires, but as he watched, another one smacked into a tree and was impaled on a handy branch.   
  
Yami came as close as he could to Marik and threw him his crossbow, along with a pouch of bolts. Marik immediately loaded up the crossbow and began shooting crossbow bolts towards the hunting vampires. Ryou could of sworn he heard him go 'poof!' as one exploded into a cloud of dust.   
  
Ryou lost count of time as they weaved through the endless forest, crossbow bolts of the vampires behind them thudding into the trees as they tore past. At one point Ryou must have been hit by a branch, as he could feel blood trickling down from a cut on the side of his face. Eventually Bakura shot up into the free air, finally opening his wings fully and soaring upwards. Only one vampire was following them, and that disappeared even as Ryou watched, courtesy to Yamis back-up crossbow.  
  
Bakura slowed down and the three vampires formed a line as Bakura turned and headed back towards the castle. No-one said a word as they headed back to the same balcony they had left from, and separated into different groups. Malik and Marik had their own room somewhere else in the castle, and apparently they had found Yami and Yugi one too.   
  
Bakura continued to carry Ryou up to the tower, despite Ryous feeble protests that he could walk, and put him down on the bed. Ryou kicked off his shoes and jeans, watching Bakura do the same through half closed eyes, before snuggling under the blankets and up to Bakura when he climbed into the bed.   
  
The last thing Ryou thought about before sleep overcame him was that life was certainly a lot more interesting since he met Bakura.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey there, another chapter up again. This one didn't take too long, though. Guess what?! I'm in my holidays now, unfortunately I've got final exams coming up. The others were all mock exams, these are the ones that actually will go on my CV.   
  
Anyway, what my rambling means is that hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more often. As long as I can get some more mints... still haven't replaced the last packet.   
  
However, if I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to be spiteful and take longer to post chapters. So, as always, Review! 


End file.
